I Feel Mortal: Sequel to Unwanted Immortal
by TheBlankPageattheBackofaBook
Summary: Saya only has him now. She woke up and drank from him, not knowing what she was devouring and granting. That night they made love a prophecy was sown, Saya was now to be his bride and his diva. PhantomxSaya, HagixSaya.
1. Phantom's Thoughts, Diva's thoughts

Sequel to _Unwanted Immortal._ Go me! Thanks for all the nice reviews with the first one. Okay, before I start I would like to clear up a few things;

Carl raped Saya to impregnate her for a diabolical plot to get pure DNA for Chiropterans immune to her blood; her and Carl's babies provided that DNA.

Saya killed one of her babies by accident

Carl named their living daughter _Diva_; after his first Queen. I couldn't think of any other name that Carl would choose; Saya never saw her baby and supposedly died without seeing her baby.

Saya supposed died one night (in Carl's arms) and is alleged dead.

Okay, here is the fan-fiction. (It will begin with Diva's POV; you know, since she's gonna die and all.)

(Please read _Unwanted Immortal _for more information)

CARLxSAYA FIC!

* * *

Who am I? My name is Diva. I am the _only_ living daughter of Phantom and Saya. I was told my mother never saw me and killed my twin. I've been told of my _special _blood and _my_ Chiroptera, and the day following my birth. I've been told lots of things and I believed them all...At least I used to. 

It's been thirty years since my mother died that night in my father's arms.

_Despite our reasons why...We both will die tonight..._

Were her last words.

As for me...I am jaded. I've never even met her and I don't want to fight. I'm not like her, maybe I am more like my father? I must kill Chiropterans; I find it hard to destroy a part of me. Nonetheless, I have a duty to carry out...As on of them. I must be _mortal enough_ to understand why they must die. As the only Chiropteran Queen remaining in Saya's bloodline I must fulfill her destiny. Hakumei and Getsuei are the only ones remaining in deceased Aunt's bloodline. I am named for her.

I've believed a lot of the things I've been told. But I do not believe that I am the only Chiropteran Queen left from Saya's bloodline. With my mother's blood in my veins...I know she is still alive.

* * *

It's been thirty years since that night. I regret having to hurt my Saya. It was the only way to cease her fighting. However, at the least, she and I can be together again. That night was like a dream come true, she lost control. Only to be ruined by that Chevalier of hers. She fell asleep in my arms. I recall that night distinctly; 

_It was probably a few hours after the explosion. I devoted myself to saving my Saya. She was still awake at the time, just barely though. I had to emerge quick from the metal barriers and give her my blood. My right arm had been cut off by a sharp piece of titanium. The wound healed; however, my arm would need replacing._

_I finally reached the top, the moonlight shown into my eyes. I laid Saya on the ground beneath me, taking my blood into my mouth and forcing it into hers. It didn't work, the blood dripped out of her mouth. She refused to drink it; she was too weak._

_"I'm sorry...My daughter, please forgive me. I can't stay awake any longer...I'm so sorry," she groaned. Soon after that her **pathetic mortal **eyes shut and they did not open again. She was in hibernation and I held her blood-spattered body in my arms. To be with my Saya again I would have to wait thirty years. That is how long I would wait. I would stand there forever while she slept. Listening to her heartbeat and pondering about the beautiful creature I fell in love with. _

Of course, after all the medication and enzymes that had been pumped into her system she was doomed to an early sleep. She will awake with no memory, she will awake clueless. That won't stop me from having her as my own.

My name is Phantom; I am both a lover and an enemy to Saya.


	2. The Truth, The Lies All for Love

"Hagi?" Diva asked her mother's Chevalier. Hagi turned his head to her. Ever since Saya's demise he and Solomon had devoted themselves to assisting her daughter, Diva. Diva had ebony hair pulled back into a bun by a dagger-like letter opener. Her bangs were similar to her father's, though styled differently. The world hadn't changed much, only that the sky was bluer and the Earth seemed well.

"Will you tell me more about mother?" Diva asked as she looked at him. Hagi nodded his head. What was there left for him to tell?

"Wait...Tell me about father," Diva said, the sunlight caressed her smooth ashen skin.

"If it is your wish," Hagi said. Diva had never asked about her father before._  
_

* * *

_How much longer?_

Phantom thought, standing before a cocoon. It was still as it glowed red. He traced his claw over it, his arm had been replaced. Its structure was similar to that of a human arm. Except it had brown leathery skin and claw for a hand and had ten times the strength. The cocoon moved, he stepped aside. The beautiful being inside clawing it from the inside-out for liberation.

"Saya..." he whispered as a thin white hand clawed through it. A minute or so later Saya plopped out of the cocoon and onto the ground. Her hair had grown fast and long. It covered her body like an ebony cloak.

Phantom crouched besides the being, caressing her hair with his fingers. She looked up at him and smiled softly like an innocent child. Phantom incised a deep cut into his claw and swilled the blood into his mouth. It would not give Saya her memory back but it would nourish her. He kissed her, forcing the blood into her mouth. Saya drank his blood without dispute and then quickly fell into his arms. She had fainted and was exhausted.

Phantom quickly placed his cape over her bare body; though he had seen everything before. He carried Saya out of the containment room and into his chambers. He placed Saya on the bed and sat beside her. She was smiling in her slumber.

His fingers caressed her neck along the veins. If only he could...But Saya needed her strength. It would take muck effort to get her back to the way he loved her. The machinery was already at hand, seeing that he became the CEO of Corpse Corporations a few years back. His wealth, power, and life returned. Soon, to complete him, his bride would awaken. He has already had her bear his children. He took her hand that night and forced her into his bed.

_Saya._


	3. Blood Ties and Love Ties Lie

Saya awoke a few hours later in somewhat a daze. Her hair cut to her mid-back and a crimson robe clothed her body.

"You're awake," Carl said. He was dressed in his usual blue kimono with his gloves. Saya sat up on the bed and looked at him curiously.

"Who are you?" Saya asked. Carl walked over to her and sat down beside her. He placed his hand on hers and leaned into her face. Redness streamed across Saya's cheeks.

"I am the man who loves you, Saya," he answered as he leaned further into her face and kissed her. His hands around her neck and shoulders. The first kiss wasn't very long. Carl was tasting, and how he loved to taste Saya's innocence. That way he'd know how much he had taken from her diminishing supply. When he finished, he looked at her with a rather satisfied expression. Nonetheless, he wanted more to taste. He leaned into her face again and set a small array of kisses on Saya's lips; biting, licking, and tasting.

_Still tasty, after all these years I can still taste a trifle of my blood on her lips. _

Saya, perplexed enough as it is, allowed him to push her back onto the bed. As his lips parted from hers she set her hands on his shoulders and asked;

"I'm...Confused. What's going on? Who am I?" Saya asked, Carl pushed himself off her and sat up. He looked disappointed.

"Saya, you don't remember _anything_?" Carl asked. Saya nodded her head, her hair flowing with it and caressing her face. The shadows beneath her eyes no longer made her look ailing, but somewhat blissful, like a dark angel.

"You need blood to survive. You are a Chiropteran...Like me," he said. He touched her face with his gloved hand. His fingers traced her cheekbone and down to her jaw. Saya was not complete, without Hagi's blood she couldn't be complete. But he would make her complete, even if it meant tearing her soul apart, piece by piece. She _would_ be his.

"Chiropteran?" Saya questioned, setting her hand on his.

_You need your Chevalier's blood, don't you?_

"Who are you?" Saya asked.

"You...Can call me Carl." Phantom said. He knew that the best way to get his Saya back was to let her come back by familiar blood. While Saya would love him willingly and forget about that evening in the warehouse. While she is prone to getting out of control and believing in his lies. While she had her Chevalier's blood inside her but not enough memories to hate Carl.

* * *

Diva screamed as she sliced her sword through the heart of a Chiropteran. Tears fell from her eyes as the Chiropteran hit the ground. The heart was a weak spot. The sword always had to go directly between the ribs because the skeleton was much harder than before. It was also the only option because her blood could not kill it; the creature was made from her blood. 

"Forgive me, my creation," she whispered. This species of Chiroptera were her creations; it was very painful for her to kill them. She would often cry afterwards in Hagi's arms. She had to be brave though she didn't want to kill. Nonetheless, she had to because it was her duty to mankind.

Hagi wrapped his arms around her shoulders and Diva cried out into the evening sky. She began to resilience after weeping for a few moments and thanked Hagi.

"What do we do with the body?" Solomon asked.

"Just leave it, Red Shield will come and get it." Diva said. On the way home she visited her mother's temple and prayed.

_I wish I was a strong as you. I don't want to fight anymore. I want to sleep for the first time and forget all I know. Including you. If it means that I don't have to fight anymore...I'd do anything._

* * *

"Saya is awake," Phantom told one of his scientists, Mr. Jordan. 

"Should we start working on the enzymes then?" he asked.

"No, not yet. I want Saya to remember by the means of blood," Phantom said. Mr. Jordan chuckled, almost spitting out his coffee.

"No offense, sir. But you need her Chevalier's blood for that. Your blood won't suffice to such a thing!" Mr. Jordan chortled. Phantom punched his face, sending him to the ground. Mr. Jordan wiped his lips of the blood.

"Never mock your superior. Now, I'll be leaving to Okinawa tonight. I will return in a day or two. Keep an eye on Saya," Phantom said. He turned his head to the containment room she had woken up in.

"Why are you going to Okinawa?" Mr. Jordan asked.

"It really isn't any of your concern." Phantom replied walking away. He was going to get blood. He was going to his daughter.


	4. Be My Chevalier, I Am So Glad

"Where's Subject Saya?" Mr. Jordan asked on of his scientific cohorts.

"We found her wandering around the mansion upstairs. She said that she saw the garden from the window and wished to see it. So, we had the guards take her outside. Don't you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Mr. Jordan asked.

"Saya's been singing. She told us she took a nap for a few minutes and recalled a woman singing a very pretty song. She couldn't get it out of her head. That's why she wanted to go to the garden, to sing," she answered. Mr. Jordan listened carefully. Saya's voice soon leaked through, how blissful and heavenly she sounded. It was more like opera music really.

"Did Carl leave yet?" Mr. Jordan asked.

"No, we needed his permission to let Saya go to the garden. He should be with her," she answered. Mr. Jordan ran up stairs and out to the garden.

"So you decided to join us?" Phantom said. Saya was a fair distance away, circling a tree and singing. The breeze rustled through her hair, and as the shade caressed her form she seemed so much like a dark angel.

"I thought you left?" Mr. Jordan asked.

"I was about to, but then I heard Saya singing...She sounds so much like Diva, doesn't she? Perhaps Delta 07 can take affect with her voice," Phantom said.

"Sir, what if she escapes?" Mr. Jordan asked.

"She won't, where would she go? As far as she knows this is her home and my bed is where she belongs," Phantom said.

"Yes, sir. Are you sure of the blood?" Mr. Jordan asked.

"I want her to remember. However, I want a memory depressant made to suppress certain pains and memories. I can't have her trying to escape because she knows what I've done to her," Phantom said.

"Memory depressant? Why bother if you want her to remember?" Mr. Jordan asked. Phantom looked at him.

"Certain memories best not come to light. I want Saya to remember what I wish for her to remember. Other memories, such as her Chevaliers and our daughter, are meant to be repressed," Phantom said, his eyes moving back to Saya. Saya had stopped singing; she stood there now with her hands over her mouth and giggling.

"I can't remember the rest of the song," Saya giggled.

"That's alright Saya, even without the rest you sing beautifully!" Phantom complimented as he walked over to her and kissed her hand.

"Come now, I'll have the maids get you some decent clothes." Phantom said, guiding her to doorway. Saya was in nothing but a crimson bed robe. It covered her body perfectly but it wasn't a suitable attire to wear daily, especially outside. Though, she looked absolutely gorgeous in crimson. That's why bloodstains suited her soft skin so flawlessly.

And with those beautiful bloodthirsty eyes marking the warrior Phantom would awaken.

* * *

That night while Saya slept Phantom and a team of Chiropterans left to Okinawa. They flew with their wings. Seeing as they obeyed him none of them strayed far. They arrived a few hours later in Okinawa in front of Saya's tomb. 

"I wonder if my daughter has slept yet. Of course, I doubt she has the will to give her blood to any mortals," Phantom said, he turned his head to the Chiropterans behind him. These were new; they were designed with an exoskeleton like the ones created with Hakumei's and Getsuei's blood. It took many years to fuse that specific gene with their bodies. And after that, he had been given a human exoskeleton.

"Search the town, kill if you must. If you find my daughter you know what to do," he said. They all walked off into the forest. Phantom placed his mask over his eyes, flourishing his cape dramatically. He had changed into his specter drama attire before hand.

"I hope Diva has been taught how to dance." he chuckled, jumping into the night sky.

* * *

"Mathew, how is David-san doing?" Diva asked. Mathew was the son of David. He was tall and had blonde hair and gray eyes. He was about in his early thirties and handsome. He, too, was in the Red Shield just like Kai, Diva, Solomon, Hagi, Getsuei, and Hakumei. 

"Good, the chemotherapy is working on the astrocytomas he has. However, he refuses to retire and so does mother," Mathew said. Diva set a hand on his cheek as he looked like he was about to cry.

"When I cry Hagi or Solomon hold me. But when you cry...You hide it," Diva said as she wrapped her arms around him. Mathew wrapped his arms around her and wept. He had kept so much in ever since his father had come became ailing. He cried for a minute or two and than he began to resilience. They departed from each other's arms.

Diva loved Mathew; ever since she could remember she loved him. They were childhood friends and still remained good friends. They even started dating once as teenagers but decided to stay good friends, despite their feelings for each other.

"David-san tells me that I can go into my first sleep soon. I told them not to give me the enzyme and now it's wearing off," Diva said, and then she looked up into the night sky. Both were outside on the beach.

"But, before then, I need a Chevalier," Diva said. Mathew looked down at her as she removed the letter-opener from her hair. Because that was the only thing keeping her hair up her hair fell in curls against her back. Her hair was indeed long, past her waist.

"I want you to be my Chevalier. In order to help me remember after a thirty year sleep I need to drink my Chevalier's blood. Hagi and Solomon are not Chevaliers made by my blood," Diva said, she incised a cut into her palm and showed Mathew the pool of blood.

"Be my Chevalier, I want you to see the world when the Chiropterans are all gone," Diva said.

"Di-Diva," Mathew couldn't finish. He was overwhelmed by Diva's choice.

"Please Mathew, you and I can be lovers. Does that motivate you?" Diva asked, holding her hand to his chin. Mathew grabbed her wrist, staring at the pool of blood streaming away from her palm.

"I would be honored to become your Chevalier. But not now," Mathew said. Diva closed her hand and the blood streamed away in ribbons of crimson. She held her bleeding hand to her heart in a fist.

"I understand, but when that day comes I hope you will have made up your mind fully. Let's go home, Hagi is probably worried. I snuck out to see you," Diva said. Mathew laughed impishly.

"He already found you," he said, pointing to Hagi who was sitting on the concrete stairs with Solomon standing behind him.

"Solomon, Hagi. Sorry if I worried you," Diva said as she walked over to them.

"I am glad you snuck out..." a voice said. They all turned to the ocean where a cloaked being stood before it.

"...That way I could have never seen my daughter unless by force." Phantom said. He lifted his head and looked at his daughter.

_You really do look more like me._

* * *

Just to be clear... 

Diva has Phantom's facial features, okay, she's just more feminine looking.

To understand this, read " Unwanted Immortal."


	5. What Is Needed

"Is that who I think it is?" Diva asked as Phantom neared.

"Yes, Diva," Hagi said. Diva dropped the dagger and looked at him wide-eyed. Tears streamed down her face. Her body wavered, she reached out her hand preparing to run to Phantom and embrace him.

"Father..." she whispered. Mathew grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Diva, get back!" Mathew shouted. Solomon lunged at Phantom; they both plunged into the ocean. Hagi ran next to Diva and placed her sword in her hands.

"Diva, fight," Hagi said as Phantom flew out of the water and threw Solomon onto the ground. Phantom flew down a few feet from Diva.

"I can't..." she whimpered as she fell to her knees.

"Diva..." Phantom whispered, stepping toward her.

"Don't you dare touch her! You stay away from her!" Mathew yelled, running toward Phantom. Phantom cinched Mathew's throat and threw him against the concrete stairs. He hit the stairs with a _crunch _and _crack_ to his body. Solomon and Hagi ran at him and fought. However, Phantom was astute and deflected all their hits. He sliced into their bodies with the hidden spikes in his Chiropteran arm.

Diva turned her head and looked at Mathew.

_He's not breathing._

Tears streamed from her eyes. She cinched her sword and removed it from her sheath. She jumped up and ran toward Phantom. Phantom tossed Hagi and Solomon aside as Diva ran toward him. Once Diva was close enough to strike Phantom grasped her right wrist. Her sword was in that hand and now she could not strike. She flung her left fist at him but he grasped her other wrist too. Diva's head titled downward to the ground as she whimpered and wept.

"Diva," Hagi whispered, pulling a spike from his stomach. Diva looked at Hagi and then at Mathew, who was deluged in a pool of his own blood. Diva stared angrily at her father, her eyes tinting scarlet. She growled angrily, her teeth clenching together. Phantom chuckled at her eyes semblance to Saya's when she was in battle. Diva trembled with anger as a wicked angry smirk came over her face.

"Eyes just like your mother. But with a smirk just like mine!" Phantom said, throwing her across the beach and knocking her unconscious.

"Solomon, help Diva! Leave Phantom to me!" Hagi shouted. They both divided into blue streams that passed into the air. Phantom deflected Hagi, tossing him against the concrete wall beside the stairs. Hagi hastily stood up and ran at him. His Chiropteran claw unswathed of the bandages.

"If you are here then that means Saya is too! Where is Saya?!" Hagi shouted, striking his claw at Phantom's torso. Phantom grasped his arm and chuckled as his shirt was torn. Though his flesh remained completely unharmed as the exoskeleton would promise.

"If you ever want to see Saya again then you'd better come with me," Phantom said. Hagi nodded his head as Phantom pulled him into the air and into the sky.

Diva awoke a few moments afterwards, shooting up from Solomon's arms. She gazed over at Mathew.

"Mathew!" Diva shouted as she scurried over to his body. She pressed her ear against his chest.

"I can't hear his heart beat..." she whimpered. She sat up and looked at Solomon.

"Is there any other way? I want him to decide," she asked. Solomon shook his head. Diva gazed at Mathew sadly and then nodded her head. She used her sword to incise a deep cut into her palm. She swilled the blood into her mouth and kissed Mathew. The blood trickled down his throat and into his system. He writhed in pain and screamed.

"What's happening?!" Diva shouted as she began to cry. Solomon held her up against his chest and let her cry. A few moments later Mathew became quiet and still. Diva turned to him and pressed her ear against his chest.

"Mathew?" she asked, more tears still raining down her face.

* * *

Hagi was thrown to the ground. He quickly stood up into a fighting position. 

"I came to get something from you that Saya so desperately needs," Phantom said. He shot several spikes at him and Hagi was impaled into the wall. His blood pooling beneath him at a hasty rate. Phantom took out a vile from his pocket and placed it under Hagi's Chiropteran claw. The spike that went through it was long and narrow so much blood distilled from it. As soon as the vile was full Phantom placed a lid on it and chuckled.

"That was all I needed." Phantom said. And then he flew into the night sky, leaving his Chiropteran children behind to be tested by Diva's blade.


	6. Make Up Your Mind

The sunlight hit Saya's eyes. Her eyebrows twitched as well as her eyelids. She stretched her arms, feeling at the other side of the bed. No one was there. She distinctly remembered Carl falling asleep with her last night. Or at least it seemed like he was sleeping. Ever since she awoke with amnesia she hadn't seen him eat or sleep. All he did was work and drink a crimson substance from a chic wineglass. She was offered a drink as well without being told what the substance was. It was too translucent and thick to be red wine. And as far as she knew it smelled coppery and unappetizing.

She did not want to try it. She was given human food to eat and acted as polite as possible when being offered something.

"Carl?" she asked as she sat up. She pulled the silk blanket over her chest and shoulders as she had a chill. She stood up from the bed and quickly wrapped the red bed robe around herself. She opened the doors of Carl's chambers and exited to the halls. She saw a maid and smiled softly.

"Excuse me," Saya said. The maid halted and looked at her respectfully. Saya ambled up to her and smiled.

"Do you know where Carl is?" she asked. The maid smiled;

_Stick to the story they've been paying you to tell._

"He had to leave late last night for an emergency at work. He won't be back until a day or two, perhaps he will return tonight. He sends his regrets," the maid answered politely.

"Thank you," Saya said. She was about to walk away when another question came to mind. She turned around again and the maid halted.

"How are Carl and I involved with one another?" Saya asked. A blush reddened her cheeks as she remembered last night when he kissed her. His lips were tender and gentle. Yet at the same time somewhat deniable, like unrecognizable poison.

"You and Carl are lovers. You were terribly ill and was comatose for a while. The doctors told us you would probably awake with no memory. They were right. But Carl still loves you very much and will do anything in his power to help you remember," she lied, partly anyhow.

"Thanks. I also have to ask; do you know what a _Chiropteran_ is?" Saya asked. The maid's face blanked.

"I-I have to get back to work. I'll send a memo to the cook to prepare your breakfast. Good day," she said hastily before walking into another room to clean it. Saya lifted an eyebrow in curiosity and suspicion. However, deciding that it was best for Carl to tell her, she receded into his chambers to dress herself.

The wardrobe she was given consisted of entirely crimson gowns. Her favorite was a v-neck with long flaring out sleeves. It felt somewhat familiar the way its design was sown in. Carl had also said she looked ravishing in crimson.

Though, for some reason, she felt drawn to Carl she also felt that she couldn't be with him. And when one has something one feels is wrong it drives one absolutely demented until a verdict is found. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying to search her eyes for the answer.

_Nothing._

A crimson substance suddenly distilled from the peak of her forehead, dripping down her face and off her chin. She pulled herself away from the mirror and squeaked fearfully. She ran her fingers over her face but no blood was there. Little did she know that was memory of the night she died. At least, she thought she died.

* * *

"Ho-how is Mathew doing?" Diva asked Julia. Julia turned to her and scowled. She was not too happy about Mathew being force-fed Diva's blood. However, she accepted the fact that it was only way to save him. With the damage done to his bones there was no chance of him surviving. 

"He's stable, what are you going to tell him when he wakes up?" Julia said. Diva turned around to look at Hagi and Solomon. She wept. She held her face in her hands and whimpered.

"I-I don't know. I-I just want him to live! Leave me alone!" Diva said. Hagi tried to solace her but she ran out of the room.

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" Julia asked Hagi and Solomon.

"There are things we cannot help her with. This is something she must solve for herself. If that is her wish," Hagi said.

* * *

Diva ran and ran. She couldn't take it anymore. First, she was told that she and her cousins were a weapons and then she had to kill something created with her blood. Not only killing those creatures but killing her humanity. Now, she is told that the love of her life would live an immortal life of solitude. Only to obey her wishes and live for her demands. 

And...Her father being the cause of all this trouble. Her life used to be so happy and nice until she turned nineteen. Her birthday gift was the truth. With those words she so credulously accepted she left everything behind. And now, eleven years later she still wasn't accustom to the battle.

She didn't know how long she ran but she ceased her running when she was near her mother's tomb. She pressed her back up against a tree and set a hand on her ribcage. She panted silently and then fell to her knees in anguish. She set her face in her hands and whimpered.

"Please...Why can't it end?!" she cried.

"Diva..." a voice whispered. She looked up at a dark figure before her.

"Fa-father?" she asked. She stood up and backed away.

"My beautiful little girl!" he said, almost in a disdainful tone.

"I'm not your daughter!" Diva shouted. Phantom neared her, setting his claw on her shoulder. Diva was too distraught to fight.

"I came to bring you home. I don't see why you should suffer," Phantom said.

"You're the reason why I'm suffering. Now LEAVE! I'll kill you if I have to!" Diva shouted, removing the dagger from her hair. Phantom chuckled as he grabbed her wrist and slid the dagger from her hand. Diva turned her head away.

"Silly girl, you are my creation. Your blood cannot hurt me...And I don't want to have to hurt you. It pains me to keep you from your mother. So come with me if you don't want to feel anymore pain," Phantom offered. Diva's eyes glowed red as yanked her hand from Phantom's grasp and ran.

"You aren't here! I am not your daughter and you are not my father!" Diva shouted, running and holding her hands over her ears. Phantom jumped down in front of her and grasped her shoulders. The dagger he had taken from her he used to slice into her stomach to make her weak. She grasped his wrist, forcing him to pull out the dagger. She fell to her knees, Phantom with her. Tears shed from Diva's eyes; she didn't want to fight her father. Despite all he's done she still loved him.

"Diva. Soon you will sleep and live with another family. One you will believe to your very own blood family. However, when you begin to awake because of your Chevalier's blood you will realize that Saya and I are the only real blood family you have left," Phantom said.

"You're not family! Kai has been like a father to me since I was born! You, on the other hand, have never even seen me before until last night! They are my true family!" Diva shouted.

"Do you really believe their lies? I was there when you were born, were they?" Phantom asked in a somewhat derisive tone. Diva tilted her head toward the ground.

"Phantom," she whispered. It hurt too much to use the word _father_.

"You are a part of me. And I am a part of you. You cannot deny your blood. And you cannot deny your face. Come with me, if you do not want to feel more pain. We'll all be one happy family! You won't have to kill anymore and you can see your mother! Wouldn't you like that? You know, your mother has never seen you and she would be quite happy to know of you," Phantom offered. Diva looked up at him as he reached out his hand to her. Diva hesitated but she reached out her hand, about to accept his offer. Until a dagger was thrown at Phantom, knocking him aside.

"Diva! Get away!" Solomon shouted. Diva hesitated and then ran to Solomon and Hagi. Phantom stood up and chuckled, pulling the dagger from his shoulder.

"So, this is the life my flesh and blood chooses?" Phantom said as Hagi gave Diva her sword. She pointed it at him in an angry manner. Her face hardened with hurt and anger.

"Very well, however, because of this choice I will not hesitate to bring you all down. Saya and I can conceive many more children together. Pity, though, the first child did come in handy." Phantom said before he flew away.

"I'm sorry..." Diva whispered, falling to her knees and whimpering.

* * *

No, Carl and Saya did not make love. They will though, trust me. If you do not like Carl and Saya lemon then do not read chapters ten, eleven, and seventeen.  



	7. I Love My Posion, I Hate You

Saya had spent the morning in the garden. Her hair covered her face in a serene manner. She truly looked like a dark angel. Hours passed before she finally went inside.

"You sing beautifully," one of the maids complimented. Saya smiled in return and thanked her.

"You have never sung for Carl before your amnesia. I thought I even saw him smile last you sung! He hasn't smiled in many years; he's been so busy and tired. Perhaps he'd even given up on happiness until you got better. You were like his cure. But at the same time his poison. He couldn't live without you and yet he had to stay away. And he was the same with you. You both are each other's poison and cure. It's very confusing," she said. Saya smiled kindly like an innocent child. For a moment she felt blissful until her body suddenly halted from its movements and she stared blankly at the maid.

"Miss Saya, are you alright?" she asked. Saya did not respond.

"_I'm so happy, Saya. We're all alone, this is how it's suppose to be right before we **kill each othe**r. I know you think about me all the time, and I think about you. We've waited so long. I will let no one interfere with our precious last moments. Focus. Think of me alone! Think of only killing me!" he said. His voice echoing everywhere in the barn. She whipped her sword to the side, only to find that he wasn't there._

"_Excellent! That was a splendid move!" he said. Saya swiveled hastily on her heels. He was there before her. The shadows blurred his face._

"_My dearly beloved Saya standing right before my eyes!" he said as Saya began to drift from her memory. The last thing she could make out was a crimson substance beneath her._

_**What is this beneath me? It looks like the substance that Carl drinks. Blood, is this blood?**_

Saya gasped as she emerged from the memory.

"Miss Saya, are you alright?" the maid asked. Saya closed her eyes and set a hand on her forehead.

"Oh dear, you're starting to remember, aren't you?" she asked.

"I-I'm not sure. I'm gonna go lie down. If Carl comes home tell him I am asleep and not to disturb me. I have a killer migraine," Saya said. She walked away and groaned.

_That man, he sounded just like Carl...were we enemies once?_

* * *

Mathew's eyes opened. He gasped as he saw Diva looking down at him with tears in her eyes. He sat up and set his hand on Diva's clenched hand. 

"Forgive me, Mathew," she whimpered. Her hair fell over her face. Mathew brushed her hair aside and set a hand on her cheek. He turned her face to his, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Forgive you for what?" Mathew asked. Diva set her hand on his and closed her eyes. She grasped his hand softly and pulled it away from her face. Her sensitive eyes opened. Her pupils seemed much bigger than usual, like she had seen something so much more horrifying than the truth.

"Fa-Phantom injured you terribly. I couldn't hear your heartbeat. I had no choice...I gave you some of my blood. Please forgive me! I love you and I didn't want you to die!" Diva said. Mathew embraced her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Diva, you did what was necessary. I would have done the same thing. I am honored that I am your Chevalier," Mathew said. Diva punched his shoulder and pushed him away. She stood up from his bed and turned away from him so he couldn't see her cry.

"You don't understand...You have to decide. I don't care if my blood is in your veins! I want you to be free and come to me when you are ready!" Diva cried. Mathew got off the bed and embraced Diva. She fought his embrace for a few moments until she settled and buried her head in his chest along with her hands and forearms. Mathew whispered her name and Diva's face shot up to face the ceiling, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I hate you! I hate you...Father! I hate you!" she screamed.


	8. The Blood Is On Our Hands

_You need blood to survive_

Those words mocked her while she slept that night. She twisted and turned and looked terribly distressed.

"You are starting to remember aren't you?" Phantom asked as he set his hand on her shoulder. Saya flinched and turned aside. Phantom had returned earlier than expected tonight. He had given Mr. Jordan Hagi's blood to create the memory depressant. So, Hagi's blood would serve as the main ingredient in the memory depressant. There was a soft knock on his door. He opened the door to find Mr. Jordan there.

"I see you're back in your usual attire. Anyhow, we have some difficulties with memory depressant," Mr. Jordan said. Phantom looked over at Saya and scowled back at Mr. Jordan.

"This matter is best discussed in the lab. Not my bedroom," Phantom said as he walked out and shut the doors. They walked down the hall to Phantom's private lab. Phantom locked the door, endeavoring to keep this conversation extremely confidential.

"What is the problem?" Phantom asked.

"The pills won't work to the full capacity you want them to. We were told that since her memories are coming in earlier than expected she might remember certain things that are unwanted," Mr. Jordan said.

"I see, however, will they work at a fast pace?" Phantom asked.

"Indeed," Mr. Jordan answered.

"Then give her the pills, as long as they work for the time being there is nothing to fear. If she does, however, remember our true relationship I will resort to the enzyme Jaime gave her," Phantom said.

"Very well sir," Mr. Jordan said.

* * *

Saya awoke do to the pain in her stomach. Her body felt famished. Her skin chilled as the blood craving came over her. 

_Blood._

Her eyes shut closed and trembled only to open to a luminous crimson.

"No..." she whispered. Clinging to last bit of control she had she rummaged through Carl's wine cabinet. She pulled out one bottle and thirstily drank the crimson substance. Her eyes widening as she recognized the coppery taste and aroma. She fell to her knees and dropped the bottle. It rolled onto the floor and spilt crimson through the top.

_Chiropteran? Blood to survive...What does he mean?!_

Tears streamed from her eyes. She had only known him for a few days and she felt so insecure. Especially, ever since she remembered that terrible recollection her dreams had gone haywire and her emotions were splashing everywhere like uncontrolled waves!

"Saya, you finally understand what I mean by blood," Phantom said as he walked over to her. Saya wept for a moment and then looked up at him. She grabbed his wrist, almost clinging to him. She looked so beautiful to Carl right now, flawlessly beautiful. The tears, desperation, and curious affliction intricately detailed in her face. She was begging for Carl to make the pain stop, to deliver her. Carl knew how to salve her and nothing would please him more than feeling Saya's fangs in his neck.

"Please, I-I don't know what to do..." Saya entreated. Phantom sat on his knees before Saya. Saya's eyes remained on him, tears still shedding. Carl wiped her tears away and smiled softly. His face leaned forward at ear, he wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders. Saya's squeaked in confusion and the tears ceased.

"Saya, you must feed," he whispered. Saya wrapped her arms around him and somewhat, unintentionally, dug her fangs into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. Once she finished a minute or so later she settled in his arms as he stroked her hair.

"Ca-Carl, you're so cold..." she whispered before falling into a contented daze.


	9. Chillingly Sweet

Saya was not sure what had just happened. The numbness in her mouth kept her from speaking. Carl's blood was icy; almost like it lingered inside him for so long it froze. However, it tasted so sweet like an immortal nectar. His blood was the sweetest and most overpowering substance she had drank. And as its taste was overpowering so was its coldness.

She could feel the coldness run through her veins, making her shiver. Her skin numbed, she could barely feel Carl lift her up and carry her to his bed. She did not lie down though; she sought the warmth and comfort of his arms. She sat next to Carl, being held his arms and trembling.

"I-I don't understand..." she said. Carl ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. The sweet taste in Saya's mouth was gone.

"You will," he whispered. He leaned into her face and his lips touched hers. His arms wrapped around her. Their lips pressed against one another's, gaining access to each other's mouths. Saya's lips were trembling cold from drinking his blood. However, Carl's lips were warm and tender like they always were. Despite the sweet taste of his blood being gone from Saya's mouth Carl's lips were much more sweeter. And much more experienced in 'ending one's hunger.' Soon their lips were heated with passion and when the kiss separated Saya turned her head aside. Her body had warmed from his grasp and lips.

"Are you still cold?" Carl asked. Saya blushed and squeaked as she felt Carl's hand on hers.

"No," Saya responded gently. Though she wished she had lied because she wanted another taste of his passion, she wanted to feel his passion seep into her skin in the most intimate way she knew.

* * *

The next morning when Saya woke up, Carl was not there. She scowled but decided to dismiss the subject, seeing that Carl was a busy man. When she went down for breakfast Carl came up to her, with a bottle in his hand. 

"These are for you," he said as he placed the small bottle in his hand. The contents were small white tablets.

"What are they?" Saya asked. She looked down at the bottle. The bottle was prescribed to her, or at least its contents were.

"Medication. You were ill before you were comatose. These pills will prevent the sickness from returning. You are to take one a day after breakfast," Carl lied and then pulled her into his arms.

"And I don't want you sick again," he said and then he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss felt perpetual until Saya blushed and pulled her mouth away from his.

"Thank you, if only there was something I could give you." Saya said before walking to the breakfast table. Enjoying the sweet taste of Carl's passion.

* * *

"She's not ready yet," Carl told Mr. Jordan. 

"To what? Mate? You know it's impossible to conceive more children with her. One twin died already because of you and the other one doesn't even love you as a father. Moreover, once a Queen gives birth to the first set of twins her ovums become completely sterile. That's why they all have ovum abnormalities," Mr. Jordan told him. Carl looked disgruntled and annoyed but controlled his anger.

"We cannot keep cloning Diva's blood. The more we do it the higher chance there is of impurity. Especially when we don't have a decent supply of it. Then I guess Diva will be our answer, unless Saya and I can have more children together," Carl said.

"You could sleep with her every night for a month and it would make no difference. Unless I can get an ovum extraction and somehow use it to reanimate her ovums. However, unlike the pills and enzymes, it would take much longer. Chiropteran reproduction is quite complex," Mr. Jordan said.

"I'll bring Saya by in a few weeks, when she's settled and gives me her trust," Carl said Mr. Jordan nodded his head in agreement and then went back to work. Carl ambled toward the door, ready to leave Mr. Jordan's office and go to his own.

"Oh, and Carl," Mr. Jordan started. Carl halted and stood there, waiting for him to finish.

"If so tonight you'd like to take her into your bed and awake with her in the morning...Be gentle. I don't even think she understands what sexual intercourse is. She doesn't even remember experiencing it. I suggest you not force her like you did the first time." Mr. Jordan said. However, he knew that Carl didn't listen.


	10. Afraid of You, Adoring you

Was she supposed to love him? Was it wrong to love him? Want him? Kiss him? Hear him? Obey him? Do anything for him?

Saya did not know. She slept on her side that evening with a few lit candles by the bedside. She could not sleep. It was not just because the pills caused insomnia, but also because of Carl's absence. It just didn't feel right to slumber without him. Nonetheless, as her body grew tired she shut her eyes. When she awoke gloved fingers were caressing her arm. The candles beside her bed were half melted.

"Carl," she smiled as she whispered his name. Carl gently rolled her over and kissed her. This kiss was softer and gentler than his previous ones. Instead of being so heated it was filled with passion. Their lips separated as Carl's hands slowly and lustfully caressed Saya's body.

"Car-Carl..." Saya said as she trembled. Carl's hands are traveling under her nightgown now. It wasn't a long nightgown; it only went to her mid-thigh and showed off her limber and hairless legs. Saya didn't wear a bra under it, only her underwear. This kind of made her nervous, especially when his fingers began to touch her breasts, and he tweaked her nipples, making her cry out in giggles as he continued to tease her sensitive nerve-endings. Even though his hands were gloved he worked his magic. Though it was almost like he was afraid to touch her, or more like his hands were made of broken glass.

His hands were always gloved. Saya grabbed his shoulder, trying to get him to pull his hands away as he cupped one of her breast, making her nipple contract. However, she couldn't stop the giggles and soft moans that came as he began to massage her soft breasts and tummy. It was strange how he touched her, and it felt ever so pleasant.

"Ca-Carl..." she said tremulously and somewhat excited. Saya remembered enough to know what lovemaking was but she couldn't remember if she experienced it or not. Carl kissed her chin and then his lips traveled to her neck. Saya's nightgown...Gone, tossed to the bottom of the bed. Carl's kimono was opened, exposing his well muscled torso. Their bodies were against one another, heat seeping into each other's skin. Saya moaned as Carl pressed against her; grabbing her waist.

Saya smiled as he tugged at her underwear. Her hands rummaged through the closed remains of his kimono and over his chest. She wasn't so nervous now. Feeling that she loved Carl. Carl's actions made Saya's body feel good and beautiful.

Carl kissed her and she kissed him back with a smile. Her hands moving to his shoulders and pulling back his kimono so he'd be left in nothing but his pants. However, as her left hand moved upward to tug the sleeve away from Carl's right arm she gasped as she saw his shoulder. She scurried away from him and to the end of the bed. Her back leaning up against the post. She wrapped her nightgown over her chest and trembled.

"It's not human!" she said fearfully. Carl sat up and removed his kimono, exposing his arms. One looked human and the other just wasn't human. Like he was part demon. He removed his gloves and stretched his fingers aside from one another, exposing the demonic hand. However, because of this, his actions did not make Saya's body feel good anymore. Instead, Saya was frightened and uncertain if she wanted to be with him. There was something about Carl's arm that just sent off bad vibes.

"I should have warned you. However..." he said. He neared Saya and leaned into her face.

"We shouldn't let something so idle interfere with what we were doing," he said. He cupped his demonic hand under Saya's chin and leaned into her face. Attempting to kiss her but Saya turned her head aside. Uncertainty and fear growing in her eyes. Carl set both hands on her face. Saya's eyes narrowing at the claw. Its touch felt familiar against her face. Her eyes trembled.

"Calm down Saya. Calm down, I would never hurt you..." Carl said as he leaned into her face. Preparing to kiss her until he saw the trembling and fearful expression in Saya's eyes.

"Wi-will it hurt?" Saya asked softly. She sounded like a scared child in the arms of a stranger. Carl moved back a little and studied Saya. She was trembling from the fear his arm had given her; it was Saya's fault he had gotten _that_ arm.

"I will not take you without approval," Carl said in a solacing manner. He offered her his demonic hand, Saya looked at it for a moment and her hand lifted up to reach his. She hesitated whether she should take it or not. Carl's fingers gently curled around her fingers and pulled her toward him a little.

"Ca-Carl...?" Saya stuttered. Carl gently stroked the bangs of her hair with his human hand. Saya pondered for a moment; How long had Carl been waiting? How long had he been waiting to be with her again? To caress her and hold her in his arms? She nodded her head softly and Carl's face was mere inches from hers again. She breathed in deeply, in an almost frightened matter, and shivered.

Saya remained still as he kissed her, trying to smile beneath his lips. His hands came onto her shoulders, guiding her down onto the bed so he could come on top of her. Using his demonic hand, he gently massaged her breasts, causing his lover to flinch and moan softly. Ceasing the sensual massage, he slid the nightgown off of her chest so her breasts were exposed. So both their torsos were against one another's and bare. To enjoy the feel of each other's skin. Saya's acceptance and relaxation would make their lovemaking so much easier.

That night in the warehouse was difficult. Saya struggled and cried but Phantom had a job to do so he had remained with her through the long hours. He, both by passion and order, anticipated to that job's demands. He had to impregnate Saya, and he wanted children more than ever with her now. Saya would never leave her children; despite whose they were. Even if Saya was to remember what he had done to her, she wouldn't leave her children.

He couldn't help himself either. His body was so starved of love for years and he was ravenous for Saya's body. Saya was a _very _beautiful woman. Her fair silken skin, long ebony hair, beautiful slender body, and angelic face, would drive any man amorous. Carl, was handsome as well. Though, in a somewhat sullen way he didn't care. He was going to satisfy himself tonight, and satisfy Saya. Despite the fact that Saya was trembling fearfully with uncertainty.

Nonetheless, he wanted Saya to complete him as he would complete her.

_Complete me with this body. _

Their bodies were bare now.

* * *

"I don't want to hurt fa-Phantom," Diva said as she slid her sword into its sheath. She had killed another Chiropteran. One of the new species. This time her eyes were numb and face impassive. She looked at Hagi. 

"Diva, do you not care that he has hurt you and Saya? Can you let him continue to hurt everyone?" Solomon asked, somewhat wryly. Diva turned to him and nodded her head. Her hair was worn down today so her bangs fell besides her eyes. Her father's eyes. She clutched her sword with both hands. They trembled with anger and pain. Her eyes glowed crimson with envy.

"He is a part of me and I am a part of him. I-I have his face, I am just like him in any way possible. I can't fight him and I won't!" Diva shouted. She held back her tears as anger and sadness consumed her heart and stomach. Hagi walked up behind her and set his hands on her shoulders.

"Diva, you must rest. You haven't slept or eaten in two days," Hagi said. Diva shrugged him aside and walked away until she was fair distance from her Chevaliers. Mathew, was not with them. Diva had told him to be free and come to her when he was ready.

Diva halted in her steps and stood there angrily. Her back still turned to them.

"I am the Chiropteran offspring of a Chevalier and Chiropteran Queen. Like father...Like daughter." she said and then she walked away. The darkness of her soul finally consuming all her goodness and birthing the rage she so despised.


	11. Making You Mine, Something Precious

Only a few minutes with Carl and Saya wanted to leave. Yes, Carl's actions made Saya's body feel good but her mind was racing with uncertainty. She didn't want him now, not tonight like this. She grasped his shoulders and whispered;

"Ca-Carl, I'm a little scared..."

"Saya, there is no need to be afraid. I will not hurt you," Carl solaced. His lips caressed her neck; enjoying and tasting. Saya tried to get up but Carl pushed her back down.

"Ca-Carl...I'm not used to this," she whimpered. Carl kissed her and she squeaked, pushing her head against the pillow. Her eyes widened. Her toes curled. Her knees bent. Her feet wriggled. She grasped the blanket and trembled. Carl was entering her, Saya wasn't used to it and she screamed beneath his lips. He was hurting her in the most pleasurable way. He solaced her with a gentle _shh _and held her hand, kissing her fingertips. Trying to gain some good from Saya's uncertainty.

"It won't hurt long," he promised before moaning loudly. He stroked her hair and his lips continued downward along her neck. Saya squeaked in the misery and began to tremble again. Saya's hand slapped against her thigh, squeezing the flesh as she groaned in the painful pleasure. Carl's demonic hand set on the hand she had on her thigh, squeezing it to solace her sweet misery. Saya squeezed what little of his hand she could curl her fingers around.

"Carl, the pain..." she moaned passionately. Pleasure began to join in on her whimpering as it flared inside her; ready to burst into flames. She whimpered again, the pleasure was temporary and the pain took over again; she wanted to scream. Carl's free hand pressed into the pillow under Saya's head, he lifted his chest off hers a little.

"Come to me..." he moaned, trying to coax Saya into screaming. Saya's throat choked on her repressed screams of pleasure. Her lover's hips began to gently move harder against hers, making her coo and moan. Carl was...Making her feel such pleasure and pain, he was inside her and was not planning to leave without his satisfaction. The pleasure returned as his hips wriggled against hers; boiling inside her body and ready to erupt. Her walls contracting and warming around him while he lingered in her ocean. And she felt him warm and harden inside of her; making her walls tighten and swell around him.

"Come to me..." Carl moaned, louder, in an almost demanding tone. Saya's eyes closed and she opened her mouth a trifle. Sweat droplets streaming down from her forehead and sweat glistened on her neck. He pushed his hips furiously against hers as he lingered in her depths and pleasure erupted into screaming storms.

"Come to me!" Carl screamed pleasurably, adding his lover's name between breaths. Saya suddenly let out a scream of pleasure and her nails dug into Carl's demonic hand.

"Ah-ah-ahh! Carl!" she cried in painful pleasure. Even greater pleasure consumed them and they screamed only what their voices would allow. They screamed in the orgasmic pleasure together for a few long moments and the thrill took their bodies into heaven.

"Carl-Carl-mmmm-Carl...You're so warm," she moaned and cooed. A smile tugged at her lips though she tried not to allow it; she was still somewhat dubious about lovemaking; perhaps she was frightened because of her lover's 'deformity'. Carl pulled out and heard Saya moan in gratitude. She was not ready for him. His demonic hand moved to her left breast, taking her nipple between his middle finger and ring finger. He kissed her ribs individually before sucking her left nipple. He kissed her nipple soon enough and then moved to her other breast to caress and tease it. He kissed her nipple and his tongue trailed over it a few times, making Saya softly squeak in the pleasure. His lips moved back to Saya's neck. Saya wasn't trembling as much. He bit down softly on her earlobe and Saya squeaked, accompanied by a soft squirm.

"Don't be scared, my love. We will become one," Carl said lovingly. He kissed her quivering eyelid and stroked her hair as he entered her again, harder; which made Saya's back arch and cause her cry out in the pleasurable pain. Her nails dug into his back, her palms running up and down his back as she became accustomed to the pain and the pleasure took over once again. She winced, tears beginning to stream from the corners of her eyes. She turned her head away from his gaze, not wanting him to see her cry because of him. Not wanting him to see the pain he was causing her.

"Saya..." he moaned softly. Saya's heart suddenly melted as he moaned her name, he had never said her name with such passion. He cupped her chin and pulled her head so she could face him.

"It is alright, to cry..." he softly solaced.With that she let her tears come and her smiles take place on her lips. He kissed her smile away, resulting in her mouth rounding to let out a moan; she was pleasured and stimulated by his body's movement. She couldn't return the favor of such movement, but pleased him with her moans, screams, caresses, and her...Tears.

Carl licked the tears away and smirked, yet, he was not completely satisfied. He gently kissed her jaw and took her left hand in his right, kissing her knuckles. She stroked his hair as he caressed her breasts and neck with his lips, trying to find some mental pleasure but it was of no use. For she was frightened and happy; it was an unrecognizable feeling. But, she clung to him and accepted him, feeling pleasure, pain, and wonder as he made love to her. It felt so right and so wrong at the same time.

Carl entered her a few times more, emptying himself inside her womb as gently as possible. He heard Saya's screams of painful pleasure, screaming with her, and solacing her with gentle kisses, words, and caresses. He moaned her name in a whisper passionately in her ear as she cooed in his arms. This continued with the entries following more. Pain and pleasure following every one. Carl found himself going harder and faster against Saya's body, more lustful and rough; leaving bruises (which instantly healed) where his hands groped. He gave her more pain and more pleasure; only satisfying himself. Saya found herself somehow liking and hating the pleasure Carl was giving her; but most of all wanting the pain to end. The pain continued, melting into her like Carl's passion and desire. And as much as the pleasure was heaven, the pain was like hell; temptation. Her hand slapped on her left bent knee and she threw her head back. She began to whimper as she spread her thighs apart a little more, trying to ease the pain that Carl's entry would afflict on her.

She moved her head back and the tears came again. Carl kissed her trembling eyelids as he locked himself inside her, Saya's entire body was trembling against him. He took her hand from her knee and squeezed it as he had done before.

"If you wish it, I can stop," Carl said sweetly. It would be much easier to have Saya when she wasn't so reluctant.

Saya whimpered softly and gently nodded her head, tears streaming from the corners of her closes eyes. Her _lover _heard the misery in her tone and decided to end it. He emptied his seed inside her one last time, though knowing the action was useless and his seed would die. He pulled out of her and slid off her body. Saya curled up in a ball; trembling. Carl wrapped his arms around her, his chest resting against her back. He took her arms in his, caressing her hands. He kissed her earlobe, breathing into her hair.

"I apologize; I should have been gentler on you. To you, this was your first sexual experience. I am sorry if it might have been...Traumatizing," he apologized sweetly and nuzzled his cheek against the side of her head. The words he didn't mean, but their lovemaking he meant, every moment of it. Even the pain and uncertainty he had caused Saya. Saya rolled over onto her other side and her head rested on Carl's chest, his arms around her.

"Carl...Was our first time like this?" Saya asked innocently. Carl did not respond, after all, Saya never really had a first time. She was a virgin until the night he raped her for pleasure and his duty to Mr. Smith. He fiddled with her hair until she ceased trembling, her body relaxing and her eyes closing. Carl held her by his side and solaced her as she softly trembled. He held her left hand with his demonic hand, caressing her tiny hand with his claw-thumb. She placed a light kiss on his neck, setting her chest onto her his and kissing his neck until he craned his head back to allow it. He could not believe it, Saya was kissing him! Saya soon fell asleep; her lover caressed her face with his demonic hand and smirked.

She was so beautiful...When she was in pain.

* * *

I really wish this would happen between Phantom and Saya. Well, let's hope some day it might! 


	12. Curiosity, Good and Bad

Saya's dreams were unforgivable, horrid nightmares plagued her mind. Her unconscious mind was not exactly an everlasting refuge as some might believe. However, when she awoke, frightened and confused refuge, came to her. Her lover's warm arms and lips, his solacing words and caresses. In the middle of the night she woke up and panted heavily.

"NO! She'll kill you..." she cried as she shot up from her nightmare. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she rested her face in her hands. Carl set a hand on her shoulder and smiled as he pulled her close; once again feeling her trembling, naked flesh against his own.

"Something wrong love?" he asked kindly. He stroked her hair and his gaze met hers. He wiped her tears away and smiled. He solaced her and told her that it was alright. He would always be there to grant her refuge and protect her. He kissed her cheek tenderly and held her close as she lied down again; as if he never slept. Of course, Carl knew why she had such horrid nightmares. Despite that his blood was not Hagi's it must have still awakened Saya's craving for blood and a trace of her memory. He lied next to Saya, solacing her and holding her until the sun rose and then he showered and left. Saya fell asleep hours before then, whimpering and giggling in her slumber from her nightmares and her lover's teasing touch. Once Saya awoke she curiously wondered where her lover had went. Realizing, once again, that because of his hectic schedule he would (almost) never be with her in the morning. She walked to the bathroom and took a shower. One question unconsciously dwelt in the corners of her mind.

_What had happened?_

No wait;

_What was it that happened?_

Was her mind's final question. Though she took no notice to it, it lingered in her head, as if it was a stalker inside her and was trying to tell her something. She knew what had happened; Carl and her had made love. They have sacrificed themselves to each other and poured their passion into each other's soul. It was wonderful and so painful at the same time.

When she exited she noticed Carl was still not there. As usual, however, she felt that his presence nside her body. Not physically, but more from a lost memory or sensation. Hoping Carl would return, and hoping he's return and kiss her again, she wore a lovely red and black gown. She came to breakfast late and had yet to see Carl. When she got to the room she opened the bottle of her medication and placed one in her palm.

She was about to take one until this question raced into her head. The question came out of nowhere, like an annoying fly you can't get rid of.

_Is this really good for me? Should I be taking these pills?_

As she thought through this she realized that ever since she started taking the pills her memories had faded. The memories she recalled were much too painful and traumatizing for her to bear. Maybe Carl was protecting her from something she had done. He did not want to harm her and gladly would never cause her pain. And if did he would stop immediately if Saya asked.

She took the pill and swallowed difficultly. Repenting that she did not have the will to face the past.

* * *

He was to leave to Okinawa tonight. Not in his whole specter drama attire instead in his blue kimono. He wanted his daughter to see his human half. He wanted his daughter to love him. His daughter, named for his first Queen; Diva, hated him. How he envied being hated by something he created. Something he and Saya created. 

For the time being, he was in the lab with Mr. Jordan.

"You're not so tense today," Mr. Jordan said. Normally, Carl was such a busy man. His muscles always seemed so tense from going places and whatnot. He never had a chance to relax, and when he did, he would have stood before Saya's cocoon for hours at a time.

"Satisfaction can result in many ways," Carl responded. He recalled the previous evening and almost blushed. How beautiful Saya was and how she desired him. It was rapture the way she accepted him and held him. The way she kissed him and moaned his name...An angel had fallen to Earth.

"So, you did satisfy yourself, using Saya's body? I presume," Mr. Jordan asked. He turned to Carl and lifted an eyebrow.

"Since when do my personal affairs become your concern?" Carl asked, somewhat annoyed with Mr. Jordan's prying.

"Just curious, Saya's a very interesting specimen you know? I want to learn as much as I can about her, especially her reproductive capacity. When she dies I don't think Diva will carry on as your bride or even have children. Seeing as her twin died in the womb and only a male Chevalier made by her twin's blood can impregnate her. Quite disappointing," Mr. Jordan said. Carl had no response.

"Anyhow, maybe, seeing as Saya's body is recognized with bearing your children she might be able to give birth again. However, I highly doubt that. So bring her by in a week. I'd like an ovum extraction then. Because if I'm right that will be the day before she ovulates. Which will mean the perfect hormonal balance I need to successfully reanimate her ovums," Mr. Jordan said.

"Very well then. In fact, tonight I might bring Saya along to see our daughter. Seeing Saya might persuade Diva into joining us. I so do want my daughter to be in our home. I don't want to fight something I created. But, if I must than I will," Carl said.

"Bring Saya along? Are you mad? What of her Chevaliers?" Mr. Jordan asked.

"I have ways of protecting my bride. As for now I will let Saya rest. She must be exhausted from last night; she wasn't as willing when she saw my arm," Carl said. Though Saya did seem to accept him, somewhat.

"I told you not to force her! How can we know for sure if we have her full trust?!" Mr. Jordan yelled. Carl chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Get back to work. I will do with _my_ Saya what I wish." he said and then he walked out of the room.


	13. Truth and Lies, What To Believe?

Saya was woken up earlier than usual that night. She opened her eyes in a daze and smiled softly. Carl was gently shaking her awake. Saya placed her hand on his cheek.

"Carl? What is it? I'm not in the mood," she whispered, nuzzling her cheek up against the pillow. Carl's hand gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Would you like to come with me?" Carl asked, pulling her up so she could sit next to him.

"Where? Where are we going?" Saya asked as she stretched her arms.

"To see our daughter," Carl said. Saya's eyes shot open as she gazed at him with confusion.

"Daughter?" Saya asked. She reached toward to touch his face but he grabbed her wrist. Kissing the tips of her fingers gently and then nodding his head.

"Yes, Saya. Diva, our daughter. She was kidnapped many years ago, no one could find her. However, the case has been reopened for a while and we can finally see her now that she's been found," Carl lied. Saya jumped into his arms and they fell back onto the bed.

"Oh Carl! A daughter! A beautiful baby girl! Of course I will come!" Saya exulted.

_Excellent._

* * *

They arrived in Okinawa around mid-morning. They had taken a jet instead of a helicopter. Saya had forgotten about the night before during the ride. She was too excited to meet her daughter and felt proud that she had beared Carl's child. If only she knew what she looked liked.

"Can you tell me about her?" Saya asked. Carl leaned forward and kissed her and then whispered;

"She's so much like you,"

His hands were traveling up her sides down. He wrapped his arms around and pulled her into his lap, continuing the caress. Their lips locked and eyes closed. Not wanting to believe how much they loved each other. However, as Carl's right hand traveled up the side of Saya's neck Saya ceased the caress and looked aside.

"Wha-what happened to your arm?" Saya asked, moving back to her seat and looking at him with intense lucid eyes.

"It's your fault really. Seeing as you and I are both rare Chiropterans we can have certain body parts replaced. Before, we knew each other as enemies. You cut off my arm and I had it replaced twice. However, we grew closer to each other and departed ourselves from the battle. I am proud to say that you are here today with me in this world. I am proud to say that I can love you with no one rejecting our relationship. Are you?" Carl asked. Saya's mind raced with uncertainty, but she wanted to please him.

"Yes," she said as she nodded her head.

"Yes, I am proud to be your lover," she whispered. Carl leaned into her face and kissed her. He had removed his gloves, exposing his hands. His claw-like fingers caressed Saya's face and ebony tresses. He wanted so much more of her. However, this was not a perfect setting. There was company.

"Sorry to break you sweet couple up but we'll be arriving in a few minutes if the weather is fair," Mr. Jordan said.

"Why did we bring him along?" Saya asked, kissing Carl back as he kissed her.

"He's of some use," he answered contemptuously and impishly. Saya giggled softly.

"I love you..." she whispered. Not knowing if that was the truth or not.


	14. Dancing

They checked into a hotel. They were given a suite, as paid for.

"Oh Carl, when do we get to see her?" Saya asked. She hugged him; Carl wrapped his arms around her waist. There were very few times in his life when he could hold Saya like this. Not by force, or by the means of feeding, but by passion and appreciation.

"Tonight, we'll meet at a club. Now, sleep. I have some business to take care of," Carl said as he guided her over to the bed.

"I've never seen you sleep before," Saya said as she sat down on the bed. Admiring the red silk blanket.

"I don't require sleep, neither do you. However, Chiropterans like you need all the rest they can get. I'll call room service and have them bring you something. I don't recall you eating anything and you need to have a full stomach before taking the pills," Carl said.

"Wait, sit with me for a moment," Saya said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her gently.

"The pills, ever since I've been taking them I can't remember anything from before a few days ago. What happened?" Saya asked.

"Saya, I have to protect you from certain things. I don't want you getting hurt again, I can't tell you. However," Carl said as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"You should enjoy these memories. You never had such happiness back then. I want you to start with a clean slate, my love. I don't want you to cry anymore," Carl said. Though he always had a whim to hold Saya, or watch Saya, as she wept by means of him. It was somewhat amusing. It also gave him a chance to cry with the only thing he loved. He had not cried in so long. Not since that night in his chambers with Saya thirty years ago.

"But why? If something happened between us than I should have the right to know. I mean, I remembered fighting someone and blood pooling beneath me. I never want to feel such terror again. But our daughter, if I've ever seen her before I'd like to know," Saya said. Carl shook his head softly, denying Saya's request for her memory. He caressed her hand with his claw-like fingers, just along the veins. He had drank Saya's blood before, how delectable she had tasted. He would have to wait a little longer to feel her blood inside him.

"Take the pills, I don't want you to grow ill and lose your memory again. We can pick this up tonight at the club when we meet our daughter. For now, I want you to relax," Carl said, in an almost demanding tone. Saya nodded her head and anticipated to his wish. Carl left the room.

He was going to invite his daughter to meet Saya.

* * *

Diva sat silently by the window. She had been in her mother's room since the day she arrived here. She ordered her Chevaliers to leave her alone. There was a knock on the door and Mathew entered. Diva looked at him numbly. 

"Diva, they told me about your wish. I want to help you. I am ready to become your Chevalier," he said. Diva nodded her head and then turned her head aside.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me? Just the two of us?" Mathew asked. Diva, who had a pallid morning so far, decided it would be best to stretch her legs. She stood up from her bed and nodded her head. She grabbed her leather jacket and they walked out the door.

"Are Hagi and Solomon coming?" Diva asked as she placed the jacket over herself.

"You ordered them to leave you alone, didn't you? They can't defy that order until you're in danger," Mathew said. They walked to the beach instead of driving. It was such a lovely morning to waste in doors. When they arrived on the beach they sat there and gazed at the ocean.

With sunlight rippling on its waves it looked like sparkling heliodors and sapphires.

"It's so beautiful in the morning. I never noticed how beautiful nature can be," Diva whispered.

"What's surprising is how beautiful your mother is..." Carl said, appearing behind them. Diva's eyes widened and then she turned her head. Mathew stood up in front of her.

"Would you like to meet Saya?" Carl asked. Diva stood up as Hagi and Solomon appeared behind Carl.

"Please, I'd like to speak with my father alone," Diva said. Pushing Mathew aside and ambling up a few feet before her father.

"Diva..." Mathew said.

"I gave you all an order. Leave me and father alone...NOW!" Diva growled. They all assented and left.

"Wonderful Diva. I'd like you to meet Saya first. There's a club in town that I would like to meet you and your Chevaliers at. Are you familiarized with a club called _Impressions_?" Carl asked.

"Yes, I used to work there. I'll meet you there at midnight. The crowd is smaller then so it will be easier to spot you," Diva said.

"Very well. Saya and I look forward to taking you home with us," Carl said before he jumped away into the sky. Only to disappear from Diva's sight.

"Diva!" Hagi shouted as he ran up to her.

"We're all going clubbing tonight. We'll get to see Saya and father dancing." Diva said. Their faces filled with shock.


	15. Temptation

Saya laid in bed for hours and had yet to sleep. She rest there on the bed, eyes closed, and lights turned off. Questions racing through her mind;

_Do I love him?_

_Did he hurt me that night?_

_Should I keep taking the pills?_

_Is he trying to kill me?_

_What doesn't he want me to remember?_

_Why did he make me drink his blood?_

_Do I really need blood?_

_What is this thirst?_

_Why do I feel our love is not right?_

So many questions and very few with answers and most Carl related. She turned over on her side. The bed was comfortable and cushioned her body perfectly. But her mind just wasn't comforted by any physical sensation.

_Damn insomnia!_

She blamed the pills. She looked over at clock, it was past noon. Her mind was restless. She forced herself up from the bed and to the windows. She opened the curtains and stretched her arms. Slate and yellow light touching her skin and hair.

_Maybe I am just anxious that I get to see my daughter. How wonderful! Both mine and Carl's daughter..._

She blushed as somewhat erotic thoughts passed through her mind. Her and Carl together with nothing but obsession and love in mind. Filled with passion, lust, and bodily thrills only obtained by lovemaking. And occasionally, when lovers' bodies become one, and conceive a child.

How blissful.

She shut her eyes and smiled. She placed her hands on her womb. Just for a moment she could feel a memory physically attaching itself to her. The feeling of child-bearing was indeed solacing and blissful. Until this emotionally painful one perturbed her mind and her eyes quivered.

_"Relax Saya, accept me and I promise you'll enjoy yourself..." rough, lustful lips against her own, caressing any part of her in a sadistic manner. She screamed, punching and kicking and trembling._

_"N-..." he's muffling her cries._

"No..." Saya whimpered, bending her knees and falling to the ground. Sore stinging sensations paining her body, bruises.

_She's been hurt terribly and crying. A dark figure getting dressed and laughing at her distress. His cape and mask yet to placed on him so he kisses her and then finished dressing himself. He's in no hurry. He wants more of her and her body was tempting. However, he had finished his job. He could stay no longer and enjoy her for hours more. However, now, she was his and only his...Forever.  
_

_"I enjoyed this little liaison; we should do this again sometime. Farewell my sweet, until we will dance again,"_

"Who, who was that?" Saya asked. Her body fatigued and she collapsed onto the ground. Finally falling into a dreamless slumber.


	16. Craving To Taste You, So Unwilling

Saya's eyes opened as she came back to reality. She remembered passing out but how she had ended up in the bed was a mystery. The feel of Carl's demonic hand came over her right hand. He was sitting next to her on the bed.

"You gave me quite a scare, Saya. But that doesn't matter. You haven't had blood in a while so the pills' symptoms were at full capacity," Carl said kindly as he helped Saya sit up.

"What time is it?" Saya asked.

"7:00 pm, you've been out for a while," Carl answered.

"We have to meet Diva! It's nightfall!" Saya said, though it was sunset. Saya was about to get up but Carl pushed her back onto the bed where she would sit next to him.

"Ca-Carl?" Saya questioned.

"We don't have to meet her until midnight. Until then I'd like you to feed," Carl said, baring his neck to her. Saya's eyes widened as she eyed a vein, watching it softly pulse fresh blood to his heart. Their hearts beat as one inside her head, louder and louder. She could feel their cravings being one, despite how mutual they were. Her blood boiled and burned into her flesh. Her eyes tinted red but she turned away and crossed her arms to grab her shoulders. She trembled.

"I don't feel like a Chiropteran. I feel mortal, I don't want to drink blood," Saya said. Carl turned her head so he could face her and gaze into her eyes. He chuckled and smirked softly.

"You were always like that. You often skipped your feedings and risked weakness," he said, his eyes glowed crimson. His claw-like fingers running up along the veins in neck that were salient beneath her ashen skin. Saya's mouth opened in fear at his eyes. They glowed so familiarly and evilly, yet somewhat solacing. His mouth neared hers but he wasn't going to kiss her. He smelled of blood and Saya wanted to breathe in that scent to solace her bloodlust.

"I know," he intimidated. His lips nearing her neck and arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"You'll feel much better if you have more of my blood in you. I'll drink yours and you'll drink mine, it will be a fair exchange and only a way to survive," he whispered. Saya set her hands on his back, her bones trembling.

"Carl...I...?" Saya uttered. But her words were too subtle to discern from fearful gibberish. Carl ran his fangs over the veins in her neck, softly caressing her neck with his fangs until he found a soft spot. Saya trembled as he brushed her hair away from the spot. His warm breath on her neck, she took in the taste of blood in his mouth.

"I will be much softer if you relax," he solaced. His fingers caressing the spot softly before he opened his mouth to bite down into her. His fangs sliced into a vein, the sweet nectar pooling into his mouth and trickling down his throat. Saya gasped and held him tighter, her fangs near his neck. Her eyes glowing crimson.

"Ca-Carl...Carl...STOP!" she pleaded, trying to pull him away but his bite was strong. His grasp was as well. Saya's head tilted back as he drank, her arms feeble but they remained against Carl's back. Carl won't stop drinking, he's waiting for Saya to taste him. He bit down harder, tearing deeper into her veins. She pulled at his shoulders and squeaked.

"Ge-get off!" she squeaked. He held her tighter, swilling her blood.

"No..." she begged softly. Her nails digging into his back, trying to get him to release her but he was too consumed by the guilty pleasure that Saya's blood offered. Saya felt dizzy after a minute and almost instinctively she bit into Carl's neck. The sweet crimson fluid overpowered her to drink more than her fill. Her right arm wrapped around Carl's shoulders, while her left hand pressed against the back of Carl's neck for easier access.

Carl relinquished his appetite for her blood and watched as the bite marks in her neck healed. Saya didn't stop feeding until she was satisfied. She relinquished her hold on him and fell to her side. Carl laid beside her as well, his fingers caressing the spot where he had bit Saya's neck.

"Tasty, very tasty. I would expect no less from someone so beautiful," he complimented. He planted sweet kisses on Saya's neck and licked the remaining blood away. Saya's blood could not harm him anymore, the courtesy of Diva's blood.

"You-you don't taste half bad yourself." Saya uttered.


	17. Broken Pleasure

Much like before, Carl's blood was icy. Saya shivered, only to be comforted by the warmth of Carl's body. Carl pulled her into his arms and laid beside her while she trembled.

"Why blood? Do I have to drink blood for the rest of my life?" Saya asked, still shivering.

"Yes. We will live to near-eternity and in order to sustain our lives we need blood. You see why I must give you blood now, even against your will? You must feed," he said. Saya looked up at him, the coldness in her body diminishing.

"I don't wish to feed, I don't want to hurt anyone," Saya said.

"Then I guess you'll stick with my blood for the time being. Until I feel you can choose your victim," Carl said. Saya nodded her head. She felt Carl knew what was best for her and that's why he was protecting her. He would always love Saya and make sure she had everything and anything she needed.

Their lips neared and they kissed. At first, just taking pleasure of physical love but then it blossomed into something more. Carl pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips harder, sharing the taste of blood. Saya's eyes shot open at his passion but she closed them and enjoyed the caress.

The kiss separated from what seemed like forever. Saya blushed and turned away from him. It was somewhat embarrassing to have Carl see her blush. His lips are caressing the nape of her neck now. His fingers running along the lining of her collarbones, Saya wanted more. Carl was being gentle.

"Carl...I'm ticklish there. Stop...!" Saya giggled.

"Are you saying you don't like me kissing you?" Carl teased as he tugged at her nightgown. Saya rolled onto her back and let Carl crawl on top her and rest his weight gently onto her body. His hands traveling all over her body, tickling her and making her laugh. His demonic hand slid up her thigh, to her underwear. Saya squeaked and she lie still for a moment. He sat up, keep their hops locked, and studied her.

"Can I...?" Carl asked. Saya's mouth opened, trying to say her approval. She grabbed his demonic hand and brought it to her mouth, she removed his glove and kissed his fingertips. Once she had finished with that, his hand brushed up against her cheek and Saya nodded her head. Carl began to removed her clothes, and Saya did the same with his. Underneath him now, clutching his shoulders and trembling, she squeaked as his lips caressed her breasts. His lips moved downward, planting sweet kisses on her tummy; searching for something he knew was not there. Saya found his hair and undid its binding to caress the thick ebony locks. His lips continues downward, he kissed her from the knees and up.

Soon enough, her lover climbed back onto her body and gazed into her eyes, asking for her approval. With another nod of Saya's head he thrust, trying to be gentle, and Saya screamed in both pleasure and pain.

He took her hand in his demonic one, sliding his fingers between the webbings of hers. He solaced her by whispering her name as he began to empty his seed inside her. Saya moaned loudly; she closed her eyes and craned her head back over the pillow. Then her head moved back and she moaned painfully, the discomfort was a nuisance but the pleasure joined into her moan. Her free hand dug into his shoulder, blood began to to drip from where her nails were digging into his flesh.

"I want to know you, I want to know all of you!" her lover whispered. Saya eyes began to wet; the tears beginning to come. Carl kissed her eyelids and licked the tears away. He lived to cause her pain, and their love would bring much greater damage to her than any of the wounds he had incised in her flesh.

* * *

"When will they get here?" Diva said impatiently as she stood at the bar. 

"It's only eleven, they'll be here. And when Carl gets here I'm going to kick his..." Solomon was interrupted by Hagi.

"I don't think that will be possible," Hagi said.

"Why not?" Solomon asked, consumed by anger.

"I think the reason he chose this place is because of all the people. None of us will be able to reveal our abilities or kill him. Too many witnesses, and we can't expose the Chiropterans to the people," Hagi said, Mathew nodded his head in agreement. Diva nodded her head and took another sip of water from the glass in her hands.

"I don't want any of you to fight father. You do and I swear I'll kill you all," Diva threatened. She looked over at Hakumei and Getsuei. They knew better than to disobey Diva when she was angry. Despite that she was younger than them.

"If that us your wish, Diva," Hagi said. However, he knew he would have to disobey her when Carl came.

* * *

_12:00am_

Saya fell asleep in Carl's arms, she lie with her back up against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. Saya was smiling blissfully in her contented slumber, how amazing and gentle Carl had been. Carl kissed her cheek and dressed himself in a robe, walking to the bathroom.

"Carl..." Saya whispered in her sleep. Carl had gotten out of the shower and dressed himself quickly. He did not want to wake Saya up from her peaceful slumber. He decided the meet his daughter alone and bring her home to Saya.

"Sleep well, Saya." he whispered before exited the room.

* * *

"Twelve fifteen! Where is he?!" Diva shouted with impatience. 

"I think I have an idea," Solomon said angrily. He banged his fist on the bar and growled.

"He dare not," Hagi said, his claw balling into a fist.

"Saya would probably like Carl. He seems like he can satisfy her," Diva snapped, grimacing at Solomon and Diva. Hakumei and Getsuei were dancing. Suddenly Hakumei and Getsuei ran up to them.

"He's here! Carl is here!" Hakumei shouted, pointing to the man at the entrance. Hagi and Solomon's gaze traveled to the man. It was, without a doubt, Carl. Mathew gripped the gun in his pocket, his hand tingling with anger. His true form would erupt if he didn't control his anger.

"I don't see Saya," Diva said. She had seen pictures of Saya; she was familiarized with how she looked. They pushed through the crowd and walked up to Carl. He smiled softly.

"Diva, I'm so sorry that I couldn't bring Saya. I had to let her sleep, however..." Carl cut himself off. He looked at Hagi and Solomon.

"Why don't we continue this conversation outside, alone?" Carl offered as he held out his hand.

"Yes, let's," Diva said as she took his hand. They were about to walk away when Mathew said something.

"Diva," Mathew said. Diva halted but she didn't turn to him..

"We'll be watching," he said.

"Do me a favor and leave. You, Solomon and Hagi are no longer my Chevaliers. You follow and I swear I will kill you and the others," Diva said and then she began to walk away with Carl. They walked into an alley. Diva was the first to speak.

"I accept your previous offer. Take me away from the pain," Diva begged. Carl nodded his head.

"Would you like to see Saya?" Carl asked. Diva nodded her head and was about to take his hand until Hagi threw one of his daggers.

"Hagi!" Diva shouted angrily. Diva lunged toward him and was about to strike him. But Hagi pinned her to the ground and Solomon and Mathew fought Carl. Hakumei and Getsuei fought as well.

"Diva, what has become of you? Are you willing to risk thousands of lives just to save yourself?" Hagi asked. Diva remained silent and then looked to the side to see her father fighting Mathew, Solomon, Hakumei, and Getsuei.

"I'm not as strong as mother, I don't want to feel anymore pain..." she wept.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone else. Thank you Hagi!" she exulted, finally realizing what she had become. Hagi got off her and gave her her sword. She ran at Carl but misfortune was at hand. Carl shot a spike at Hakumei and it went through her shoulder and sliced into Diva's stomach. Diva fell to her knees and heard the crack of crystallizing skin. She grasped the spike, trying to pull it out. But it was too late, Hakumei's blood was in her veins.

"Our mother's blood is Saya's poison. It must be the same with us and Diva!" Hakumei cried. Carl looked to the ground, somewhat disappointed and then he flew off. Diva looked up, her chest began crystallizing. She looked at her Chevaliers and a crack broke into her neck. Mathew sat beside her and held her, Diva set her hands on his chest. Cracks streamed into them, she was breaking like glass. As the color of her eyes began to fade she looked into his eyes and tears streamed from them. She smiled, cracks broke into her neck and to her jaw and chin.

"Tell mother I love her and that I'm sorry..." her mouth almost unable to move. A crack broke over her mouth and her eyes streamed with cracks as they faded into white. Finally her corpse collapsed onto the ground and shattered into shards.

"Diva..." Mathew cried, gathering small shards of her remains in his hand.


	18. Battles of Truth

Saya awoke to the sound of Carl entering the suite. She pulled the covers over her chest and looked at him. He looked distraught and about to cry; his chest lifted and settled heavily trying to sway his sadness. Saya wrapped the blanket around her body and walked up to him.

"Carl, are you okay?" Saya asked. It only seemed like a few minutes ago he was so happy with her. When they made love it was indeed shattering. Carl seemed so relaxed afterwards, but now his body was tense with anger and sadness.

"Our daughter, she-she committed suicide..." Carl lied but with a distraught voice. He barely knew his daughter but loved her all the same as he loved Saya. Tears streamed from Saya's eyes and she hugged him, holding the blanket against herself. Carl hugged her in return, feeling it was alright to cry.

Wrapped in his sadness he pulled her closer against himself and wept with Saya. Her tears were so solacing and beautiful. The first time he saw her cry was like rapture. It was all because Riku was killed by Diva. A few minuscule tears were all she would allow to shed back then. He was the same, but he was so controlling over his sadness so he usually turned to anger.

"Our only child...our last child..." Carl whimpered, finally collapsing into her arms and falling to the ground with her. Wanting Saya's sadness to become his world and solace him.

"It will be okay..." Saya whimpered.

"We-we can have many more children together," she whimpered before falling into her sadness as well.

* * *

The next day a memorial service was held for Diva. Diva had said she wanted to buried despite which manner she died in. Her beloveds stood before her casket, it was placed just before the ground. A man and woman came too, both having black hair and appealing features. They both placed a rose on the casket, one of them blue. 

"Saya..." Hagi whispered. Saya was in Carl's arms now, sobbing softly in Carl's arms. How could Saya find comfort in her enemy's arms? Whatever the reason why, he would make Carl pay. As they left Saya was approached by her Chevaliers and friends.

"Saya! Get away from him!" Solomon shouted as he shot at Carl. Carl made sure Saya would not get shot. Saya watched in amazement as the bullet was forced from his flesh.

"Ca-Carl what's going on?" Saya asked. She trembled in his arms as her Chevaliers neared her and Carl. Carl stroked her hair and smirked at his brothers. They would pay dearly for what they have done and said.

"Brothers, I do not wish to fight now. And, I do not want my lover to witness such a battle. Not now anyhow," Carl said. He looked down at Saya, who's eyes were open and trembling with fear.

"You stole Saya, you impregnated her, and now you wish for us to leave her? No, we devote every moment of out life to keep Saya with us. We will not let you take her away again," Hagi said boldly. He would never give Saya up, not for anything in the world. He would even sacrifice his life fore her as he had done before.

"Who are you people?! What do you want from me and Carl?!" Saya asked fearfully as she clung to Carl more, who just stood still and held her as she trembled. Of course Saya didn't know what was going on. She could not awaken...

"You don't recognize us?" Solomon asked.

"Carl, what's going on?" Saya asked. Carl grabbed her hand and squeezed it to assure her that everything was alright.

"Saya, come with us," Hagi said angrily. He would not let Carl take Saya again and caused her more pain. He remembered seeing Saya so full of pain after Phantom returned. And seeing her like that tore his soul apart and ate at his heart; it was a worse fate than facing all of the nine hells.

"Nothing, Saya. Let's go back to the hotel and pack. We have to go home," Carl said. Saya nodded her head, they were about to walk away until Saya's Chevaliers jumped in front of them.

"We wouldn't want to cause such a travesty. In public during daylight, not exactly a clandestine action now is it?" Carl asked. Hagi and Solomon looked at each other.

"We're not leaving without Saya!" Solomon alleged.

"If you wish it then. Saya is my bride," Carl said, he lifted his demonic hand up and it tore through the fabric of his hand. He pulled Saya closer against his chest and jumped into the sky. Hagi and Solomon followed. Carl was jumping from building top to building top. They lost track of him for a moment and then he appeared again. This time Saya was not with him. He had placed her on a building top where he told her to hide until he came and got her.

"Where is Saya?!" Solomon asked. Carl chuckled and stood at the edge of building, not intimidated. Hagi and Solomon stood before him, ready to attack.

"Saya is in my bed where she belongs. She has not been happier!" Carl teased. Hagi lunged at him and they both flew into the air. Their bat wings being exposed. Hagi lunged his claw at Carl's chest but he dodged and threw Hagi into a building. Solomon tried to strike him with his machete-like claw but couldn't. Carl's human exoskeleton was strong.

"Last we met, before our deaths, you intended to kill Saya! What do you intend to do with her now when she is not the Saya you love?!" Solomon asked as they plunged into a building top. Hagi jumped onto the building top too, behind Carl. Carl and Solomon stood up. Carl chuckled.

"Saya is my lover and always will be. In time's being her and I can have children together and rule the world using the pure Chiroptera!" Carl shouted.

"We won't allow Saya to stay in your bed any longer. She'll leave when her memory returns!" Solomon shouted. Carl chuckled.

"I will protect her from the past and keep her as my own. She is _mine_ and _only _mine!" Carl said as he attacked both Solomon and Hagi. As they were indisposed he jumped into the sky and left without leaving a trace of him behind.

_Saya..._


	19. Trusting In His Lies

Carl jumped onto the building top he had placed Saya. However, when Saya saw his bat wings she stifled her steps in fear. Carl neared her but Saya backed away.

"Stay away!" Saya whispered. Carl grabbed her arm and pulled her into a gentle embrace. Saya trembled as his bat wings came around her trembling form.

"Saya, why are you trembling in my presence? Do I scare you?" Carl asked, in a somewhat disdainful tone. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. A blue energy encased them both and they disappeared into the sky. Soon arriving at the hotel they came in through the window. Carl's bat wings receded into him. He's still holding Saya, who is scared and confused well beyond knowing.

"Are you scared of me, Saya?" Carl asked. He stroked her hair and held her up against him. Saya looked at him and pushed herself gently away from him, still in his arms. She smiled softly, confused and glad at the same time. She remembered seeing Carl's demonic hand, but, those wings...Pure evil and salvation at the same time.

"N-no. I've just never seen you in such a way. Please, don't ever come to me like that again," Saya begged.

"Only by means of protecting you will I come to you in my true form. Saya, don't be afraid. I have not changed," Carl said in a dissuading tone. Saya parted herself from his grasp and locked the window before she shut the curtains to assure her enemies weren't peeking. She turned to her lover and breathed deeply.

"Who were those people?" Saya asked.

"The Red Shield; they're the ones who kidnapped our daughter. And now they've driven her to so much pain she killed herself. I will have my vengeance. But for now, let's go home," Carl lied. He would not reveal the truth to Saya yet, not until she was ready and had only him left.

"What did they mean? Why were they talking about me?" Saya asked. She sat down on the bed and her head tilted toward the ground. Carl sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, he kissed her cheek and stroked her hair. Her ebony tresses were like black rivers of silk.

"They were originally after you. But, once they found out that you were bearing my seed, they stole our daughter from us," he lied.

"Why? Why are they doing this to us?" Saya asked in a melancholy tone. She turned her gaze to Carl, her lips forming a frown.

"We're not human, we are just experimentation products to them. Saya, I must protect you. And," he said. He leaned into her face and kissed her sweetly.

"Don't you want more children? We have to start you on fertility medications. I am looking forward to our evenings together," Carl said. He rubbed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Saya wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

"As am I..." Saya said, erotic thoughts running through her mind. They both were consumed by a sensual feeling. Their taste for lovemaking was indeed strong. But they couldn't now. Not with their enemies about.

"I am glad that you will _always_ be mine," Carl whispered in her ear. He placed soft kissed on the nape of her neck.

"Carl! You know I'm ticklish there!" Saya giggled and then gently pushed him away.

"Let's pick this up tonight then," Carl said as he kissed her lips tenderly. Saya would always be in his bed, despite anyone's rejection. He would give her everything, and Saya would give him love.

Little did she know that soon trust was something not to be taken for granted.


	20. LoveHate Relationships Never Work Out

"Phantom has Saya," Hagi told David. David stood up and coughed.

"I expected him to kill her," David said.

"No, Phantom refers to Saya as his lover now. Whatever he wants with her it can't be good," Solomon said. His fists trembled with anger. He wanted to kill Carl with his own hands now; however, Hagi had promised Saya that he'd kill him. Kill him for raping her, hurting her, and much more.

"Lover?" David asked.

"That wasn't as nearly as surprising as I hoped it would be," David said.

"I guess we'll go to America to study the crater where Saya and Phantom supposedly died," David said.

"I don't think we can," Hakumei said.

"Yeah, we did research on it and it's a restricted area now," Getsuei said. David pondered about the subject for a moment.

"Then Carl must have something hidden in there we don't know about. We'll have to send in a spy," David said.

"But first I'll run a search on him. If he's working for a company of some sort we'll have to know," Julia said as she turned to her computer.

* * *

The jet arrived soon. Saya sat quiet by a window. 

"You look thirsty," Carl said, he sat next to her and gave her a wineglass. Saya looked at the wineglass bloodthirstily and eagerly drank until the glass was empty.

"That man, with the long black hair, he looked so familiar. What did they call him?" Saya asked. Carl cupped his hand under her chin and looked into her face.

"He looks so familiar because he was the one sent to kidnap our daughter," Carl lied, he leaned into to kiss her gently but Saya didn't let him. She turned away from the caress and looked out the window.

"I-I feel like him and I were friends once," Saya said. She wrapped her arms around her waist and shivered. Something inside her wanted to go to that man. But her love for Carl suppressed that feeling and made her stay by Carl. After all...Didn't she love Carl?

"He betrayed us, and that blond cohort of his is a traitor as well," Carl said. Saya looked at him with a confused gaze.

"Why did you call them brothers then? Are you related? I saw no physical semblance," Saya said.

"That is something I cannot answer," Carl said. He set a hand on her face and leaned into her face closely. As his lips neared her mouth Saya spoke softly.

"Carl, promise me that if they destroy everything we love. If they hurt everything and there's nothing we can do about it that you'll kill me. You'll kill me by drinking all my blood and then you'll join me with our daughter in heaven," Saya said. Carl didn't answer, he kissed her instead. Remembering his body against her own she remembered the acceptance she gave him. The love, lust, and obsession between them both. She wanted more of it, her body craved it.

_I'll take that as a yes_.

Hypnotized by the caress she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and embraced him to kiss her more. Only knowing that she loved him, while something inside her ached to destroy him.


	21. Ruining the Moment

A friend told me that Phantom tried to rape Saya one time in the series. I mean, my friend said;

"He basically did, he threw her against the wall, removed his shirt, and pressed against her. He kissed her for like five minutes and then Hagi ruined it!"

Is that really true because if that's true I must see that episode! Anyone got the link or description of that episode! I MUST FUCKING KNOW!

They did that in the play he played Hagi in, too. But, the girl who was playing Saya accidentally threw her sword out to the audience and it hit the camera! It destroyed the tape and everything! Plus, the guy who played the Phantom actually kissed Saya for five minutes. They were suppose to wear this lip masking stuff so their lips wouldn't touch but the guy who played Phantom took his off back stage because he liked the girl who played Saya.

And she was pissed off.

But, my friend said Diva didn't show up so I told him to give me a call if he needed someone to play her.

I want to see that play! He also said if Juan, Zack, or I, appear in the audience he'll throw a sword at us to help him kick some Chiropteran ass!

* * *

Saya lie in bed that night, Carl next to her. They're both awake and restless. Carl's fingers caressed her arm, moving to her neck and to her lips. It's his Chiropteran hand; Saya trembled as it moved upward. His fingers traveled over her chin, caressing her face and wandering down to the space between her breasts, and soon traveling to her stomach. Carl felt at it like he was searching for a child. He sensed nothing and his hand traveled upward to her neck it a hasty caress. 

He had moved closer to her to engage her in the caress. His lips traveled along her collarbones, up her neck, to the lining of her jaw, and then to her mouth slowly. He's trying to relax her. She squirmed away but Carl kept coming. He wrapped his Chiropteran hand around her neck softly so he could kiss her lips. Saya pulled his hand away and smiled.

"Perhaps, another night. I'm a little distressed," Saya said and then she rolled over and shut her eyes. Carl's still next to her though, his half dressed body up against hers. His breath on the back of her neck flowing through her hair. It was hard to believe any woman could resist his tempting charm.

"Distressed?" Carl teased, softly kissing her neck.

"That man, I feel like him and I-I don't know how to explain it," Saya said. Carl ceased kissing her and just held her.

"Forget him, Saya. He has caused you enough pain, everyone there has. They've forced you into doing things you don't want to do! I took you away from that," he said. He pushed himself up and rolled Saya over. Saya's blushing now.

He leaned into her face, supporting himself with his arms. His chest is bare and his heart could be heard beating at the same rhythm as Saya's. Saya placed her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat. Feeling the current of the fresh flowing blood in his heart, the scent just made her want him. Everything about him she purely adored, even his frightening influence over her. Her eyes blazed a luminous crimson, as did Carl's.

"I won't let them make you go back," he whispered. He leaned into her face, cupping his hand underneath her chin. Their breaths touching their faces as their lips neared. Carl kissed her, his eyes open and glowing. Saya's eyes remained open as well. The glowing luminosity of their eyes touching each other's faces.

"Mine," he whispered as he breathed. He kissed her again.

"You'll always be mine and only mine," he whispered as his lips traveled down her neck. Strands of hair dragging behind to stroke Saya's skin, she twisted his hair around her fingers as he kissed her. She suddenly gasped and her eyes closed. Carl's caress ceased and he looked into her eyes.

"Ge-Get off me! Rapist!" Saya shouted, pushing him aside and plopping onto the ground.

"Phantom..." she whispered before falling asleep. She was starting to remember more, the pills weren't potent enough.

_Oh-oh no..._


	22. Inerasable Memories, Doubt Your Love

I addicted to a song from Phantom of the Opera!

* * *

_It's dark where she lies, she's wants to be alone and she'd afraid. Silence, there is nothing but the sound of her weeping and her enemy's caressing of her hair. Her clothes torn to shreds and their remains strewn amongst the dirty cement ground. It's cold as well._

_A strident sound, one may not like to hear filled the air. Her hero had come at last. Alas, he had come too late. The damage was done._

Saya's eyes blinked open as she groaned softly while sitting up. The room was empty, all but her and the furniture accompanied it.

"Carl?" she groaned. She remembered collapsing onto the ground last night after calling him a...What as it now? _Rapist_?

_I called him a 'rapist?' Why would I do that? He's never forced me to...?_

Suddenly, she ceased her thoughts and wondered. The first night she had slept with him it was somewhat by force. Though, she had enjoyed herself by taking in the bodily thrills and accepting Carl into her body. There was dispute of course, after seeing his arm, but it was not by force. It was just in a bad setting and felt rather impure. Of course, their lovemaking following the nights afterwards felt so pure and true to their love. There was no dissension.

_But what about before I was ill? We were enemies once; he would've had to hurt me then. What happened?_!

Saya shut her eyes tightly and her body trembled. It was rather hard to try and recall her hidden nightmare because of what remained of the pills. However, shreds and glimpses of her nightmare came into her head. The physical and emotional affliction hastily attaching itself to her. Her eyes shot open and trembled, the room starting to fade as a new setting dazed into her sight. She gasped;

"No...Don't...I'm begging..." she whispered.

_He eyed Saya; amorously leering at her and this consumed Saya in anger. Saya ran at him, endeavoring to fight him with her own hands but Phantom grabbed her right wrist. She flung her other fist at him but he grabbed the left wrist too. She struggled to escape but his grasp was too strong as was his fortitude to have her. He threw her against the wall. As Saya stood up he neared her and smirked. _

_"I came to grant you something no other man can give you," he said evilly. He untied his cape and it fell to the ground beneath him. His vest and shirt almost immediately following; his pants remaining on him. Saya looked at him fearfully and her face trembled. He was nearly on top of her. She had to run.  
_

_"NO!" Saya screamed and ran. However, Phantom grabbed her arms, pulling her back._

_He pushed her back up against the wall, retaining so much pressure against her that he could feel her bones tremble. His hands came to her face, that same depraved thrilled smirk on his face. His breath heavy and his flesh heated with passion. He leaned into her face, attempting to kiss her. Saya moved her head and he only kissed her cheek. Saya's hand were trembling and powerless as they pressed against the wall behind her. He knew how to torment her._

_She was being touched by an enemy; by Phantom! She was going to be raped and she could not allow that. Phantom's fingers gently pressed against her flesh (harder); her cheeks were wet with tears. Her enemy looked directly into her eyes; examining the fear they trembled with. He smiled softly and kept his eyes locked with hers._

_"Don't be scared. You will be mine,"_

She felt a thick substance run down over her mouth. She wiped it from her lip, the memories were fading. She looked at the substance.

"I'm bleeding," she said, she ran to the bathroom and wiped the blood from her nose. Her nose was bleeding a little; her brain wouldn't allow her to remember. Therefore the result was a nose bleed. Just when she was about to see the man's face...though his hands felt so familiar on her face. His touch and voice the same. Nonetheless, she suppressed the feeling that the man might have been Carl. He was innocent until her memory would compel her to concede that Carl was the rapist and always will be.

_H__e's keeping something from me and I have to find out._

Saya exited the bathroom, Carl had entered the room.

"The doctor called, he wants you to take a double dosage of the pills. Your collapsing means the sickness is a little stronger than the medication. With a double dosage you'll be as hale as a Chiropteran Queen should be," he told her. As Saya walked over to him to thank him (dubiously) Carl kissed her.

Saya couldn't help but think;

_Do I really love him?_


	23. The Truth Hurts, Hate Thyself

Saya looked down at the two pills in her hand. The room was silent as she stood still staring at them.

_No, I refuse to take these. I am not ill!_

Saya threw them in the drain and they were gone. She exited the bathroom and sat down on the bed.

_I will wait for more memories to come. If I love Carl then it will show...If it is true._

* * *

"Carl became the CEO of Corpse Corporations a few years back. He's been living in America ever since then but there is no exact address," Getsuei said as she looked over Julia's shoulder to see the computer screen. 

"Then we just need to get into Corpse Corporations then," David said.

"I'll do it," Mathew said. Everyone looked at him shockingly and the room went silent.

"Carl killed my Queen, I want to avenge her by saving Saya and telling her Diva's last words," Mathew said. A tear ran down his cheek and his hands clenched into fists.

"I'm going to kill Carl!" Mathew shouted. David nodded his head.

"Very well, son, you'll be infiltrating Corpse Corporations within the week," David said.

"But question is _which_ facility?" Hakumei asked. Julia turned to her and removed her glasses to wipe them clean with her doctor's robe.

"The main one of course," Julia said.

* * *

_"I regret that I didn't get to dance with you. But, I must go and take care of some business. Farewell, I look forward to seeing you soon. Maybe you can save a dance for me until we meet again," Phantom said as he dropped a blue rose to Saya's feet. She looked down at the rose as Phantom disappeared and his contemptuous laughter echoed off the walls._

_"Phantom," Saya said with impassive anger. She looked up, her eyes blazing red. The feeling of blood felt so natural with her skin. It frightened her._

**_More memories, I must find more_!**

"Saya!" Carl was shaking her and calling her name. This was not a memory. Her eyes opened and trembled at sight his face. She pushed him away and scurried to the other side of the bed.

"Stay away!" she cried. She was panting heavily and felt awfully distraught.

"Saya, what's wrong?" Carl asked. He set his hands on her face and looked into her eyes. Saya's eyes were trembling with fear and confusion.

"Who's Phantom?" Saya asked.

"Saya, you're...you're remembering him aren't you?" Carl asked. He looked so hurt and sensitive. He wasn't planning to reveal his alter ego to her yet. When Saya's mind was willing to cope with his wickedness and love him despite who he is.

"Phantom is not real," Carl said. Saya gasped into tears and tried to move away but the bedpost kept her from doing so.

"He is and he raped me! He sounds and feels so much like you!" Saya cried. She fell into his arms and wept.

"Saya, I will show Phantom to you. But not now," Carl solaced.

"Who is Phantom then? You said he was not real?!" Saya wept. She looked absolutely tormented; how Carl loved to see her just as tormented. When he raped her he had caused her such torment and how he savored it.

"He is not real to you now. In our love, he is no longer here," Carl said in a disdainful tone. Saya went silent for a moment and her weeping ceased. She looked up at Carl and then turned her head aside.

"You are Phantom? You're the one who raped me," she said. Saya wriggled in his grasp but he pulled her into a hug. Saya's eyes wide with confusion and hurt.

"Saya, I was forced to. We both would've been killed and I did not want you to die. When I was finally free I took your hand and shared my freedom with you. Red Shield tried to kill us and when they couldn't they took our daughter," Carl solaced. He released Saya and she looked up at him. Her hands set on his chest and she felt his heart beat. She looked down and frowned.

"I-I don't understand," Saya said. Carl cupped her chin and brought her face to face his. Carl wiped the tears from her face.

"Can you forgive me? Don't you love me?" Carl asked, faking the sensitivity in his voice. Saya turned her head aside, she choked on the tears and anger. She opened her mouth to say how much she wanted to leave and go back to that man. To Hagi, but quickly closed her mouth and suppressed her emotions. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as a chill ran down her back. A part of her still loved Carl because she knew his sweet side. She was addicted to his charm and love and passion.

Carl really was her poison and her cure.

"I-I do love you. I-I forgive you," Saya said dubiously. Carl kissed her lips softly, pulling her away from the bedpost and onto the bed. He hugged her and kissed her first before speaking.

"And I love you too, we are free now. We are together," Carl said, kissing her neck.

"And we can have children together, come with me to the lab tomorrow. We need to create the fertility medications you need," Carl said. Saya nodded her head as Carl's hands wandering up and under her nightgown. She stopped his hands from going past her waist and she smiled.

"Carl, I'm tired. Tomorrow night, after I get the medications." Saya said, wriggling away from Carl and wrapping her body in the covers. She was scared and cold and she hated herself for still loving him. She hated herself for still lying in his bed and staying. While a part of her adored Carl..

_Please help me. I still love him and I forgave him. I don't want to love him anymore!_


	24. I Am the Thing I Hate The Most

That night Saya lie awake, as usual, in Carl's bed. He was not there so all was well for her to ponder about her memories. More importantly, have little conversations with herself, which turned out to be so unpleasant for her.

_Why do I still love him?..._

_Perhaps he's given me all that I've ever wanted?..._

_**But you don't want it now, do yo**__**u?**_

_Who-who are you?_

_**I'm you, at least the Chiropteran part of you. Your killer instincts. **_

_What do you want?_

_**You still love Carl, despite you're nothing but a breeding animal to him**. **He rapes you and lies to you and you forgive him?! You are weak dear!**_

_That's not true! I love Carl and he loves me! How dare I...you speak such slander?!_

_**Do I speak slander? Carl is only in love with me, the Chiropteran. You are nothing to him but a breeding animal. He needs our body just for his seed to take growth.  
**_

_No! He loves me!_

_**Face it! You know where he went that night! After you and he made love I was awake and angry! He left and I followed his thoughts! We are connected!**_

_Please, just go away!_

_**No! He killed Diva, your precious rape baby! He raped you and killed all you love, dear! Those people are trying to protect you and save you. Yet, you stay in the bed of your enemy!**_

_Stop!_

_**No! You want the truth? Let me take over you and take you away from him. He tells you nothing but lies...But, if you let me take you into my grasp I can show you the truth and take you to Hagi.**_

_Hagi?_

_**The black haired man, quite handsome, isn't he? Let me take you back to Vietnam, and then I will guide you home.**_

_If what you say is sincere then I will allow it. But if, I feel you are lying then I will depart and banish you._

_**You cannot banish me I am an innate part of you. Now, hear the sounds of gunshot, feel the blood on you skin and the cold metallic feel of the blade incising wounds in you palm...**_

_NO!_

_**Vietnam...**_

_**--------------------------- **_

_**Guns are going off everywhere; monsters and mortals are running from her. From Saya, she is the most feared creature of this night. She screams in anger and then falls to her knees, her blade still in hand. She looks up and slaughters more, despite some are human. She is no longer human, she is the monster within. **_

_"**Saya! Finally we meet!" Phantom shouted in his true form. Saya looked up and motioned her blade belligerently. Phantom kicked her aside as he landed on the ground. But Saya stood up preparing to fight again. Phantom grabbed her and knocked her to the ground. He came on top of her, looking at her like he was going to bite her and rape her. **_

_**She kicked but his weight and strength were heavy. She motioned her blade and screamed in anger. He grabbed her arm and she heard the crack of bone. Nonetheless, she still held her sword in that hand. She screamed again, a dagger flied through the air at Phantom and stabbed him in the eye. He screamed in pain and pulled the dagger from his eye.**_

_"**How dare you get in my way?!" his wings grew under his monstrous arms and he flew at the man who threw the dagger. The man dodged and ran over to Saya, who lie still on the ground with an angry expression.**_

_"**Saya, are you alright?" Hagi said. Saya looked at him and growled. Phantom came flying at them and Hagi shielded Saya. However, once he came at them again Hagi ran at him and attempted to slice his stomach open but narrowly missed. Saya lunged at him and screamed in anger. Her hand gripping the blade of her katana and coating it with blood. She crossed her arms and swung her blade at Phantom. Cutting his arm off and crystallizing its bodily attached remains. Phantom screamed in pain as he ripped off his shoulder and ran. **_

_**Saya ran into town, preparing to strike a young boy but Hagi ceased her. **_

_"**Saya, you can't do this," Hagi said, his right hand's skin tearing away and his Chiropteran hand broke through. Saya retracted her blade and kicked him to the ground and screamed in anger. She hit him again but there was a clang of her sword to his dagger. She motioned her blade again, this time cutting off his arm. Hagi screamed and grabbed his shoulder. Saya neared him, looking at him menacingly.**_

_"**Saya, you don't know you're doing. Don't you recognize me?" Hagi asked. Saya motioned her blade, preparing to strike. **_

_"**Saya..." Hagi whispered as he titled his head toward the ground. As Saya was preparing to strike the sounds of gunshots filled the air. Saya turned toward the sound and ran toward it. **_

_**Killing, killing, and killing... People watching her and dying by her blade. Monsters dying by her blade as one watched, falling in love with the killer behind her beautiful countenance.**_

_**---------------------------- **_

_**You see, that is who I am and that is who Phantom is. Hagi is the only true man who loves you. Now, do you want answers?**_

_Y-Yes. I do, I want answers._

_**Get dressed and rummage around the room to find a blade. I am taking over from then on.**_

_If, if it will set me free._

**_Us free, darling. Carl will hurt you no more._ **


	25. Love Hurts

Saya listened to her **_killer instincts _**and rummaged through the room. In her wardrobe she found a black dress that was school girlish and put it on as well as some black heels. Then she rummaged through the spare drawers in search of a weapon.

_**There must be a blade around here somewhere? Check in the wine cabinet...we can't allow Carl's cupidity over you to last any longer**._

Saya obeyed and rummaged through the wine cabinet and came to this narrow wooden box. She pulled it out and opened it. There was a sword; it glistened with dried blood and Saya's eyes widened. The design on the sword, the bloodstains on it, it felt so familiar.

_"That's enough my love, next party we will dance together. Send in the guards, I want Saya to have a taste of fresh blood," he ordered both Saya and Mr. James. Phantom walked out of the room, moments later several guards entered._

_"Devour them!" Phantom ordered from the observation room. Saya ran toward them, slaughtering them and swilling their blood inclemently. Saya stood amidst of the bodies, standing in a pool of blood. Her fists clenched on the handle as she struck the corpses with no thought or sense. Blood spattered everywhere onto her body, she moaned pleasurably as she tasted the blood of a human corpse._

"He-he made me kill...It hurt me so much," Saya whimpered. A tear shed from her eye and it fell onto the blade.

**_Forget that now! Drink the blood from one of the bottle_s. **

Saya grabbed the sword and held it against her leg. It was almost as long as her leg. She grabbed one of the wine bottles and swilled the blood thirsty. Small droplets of it distilled down her chin and her lips.

_**Now, let's have some fun.**_

_Now, let's have some fun._

Saya's pupils widened and then shrunk into narrow slits. Her eyes tinted a deeper crimson then ever before. She lost control and yet was quite aware of what was happening. She busted threw the door and screamed in anger.

"Miss Saya what are you-? Ah!" she slaughtered the maid inclemently. Her blood splattered onto her skin and she screamed again. Saya ran and ran, killing and screaming and fighting. Her eyes glowing deeper and deeper with every kill.

"Saya!" Carl called as Saya ran out to the garden.

"What is she doing?" one of the security guards asked. Carl smirked and then looked at the security guard.

"She's lost control!" Carl said and then he ran down the hall.

Saya continued to run through the garden. The stone wall barriers kept her from escaping. A group of security guards converged around her and shot at her. But it had no effect, Saya ran at them individually and slaughtered them inclemently. She screamed in anger and pleasure and wanted more.

_**Escape!**_

_Escape!_

Saya ran at wall and jumped onto it. She placed her feet and hands in the creases to help her climb. It was difficult because she had a sword in hand and nearly slipped several times. But, as she reached the top someone pulled her down by her hair and threw her to the ground. She stood up and screamed in anger.

"Don't you look all pretty? Covered in blood!" Phantom complimented contemptuously. Saya's eyes widened and then squinted in anger. She ran at him but he dodged all her hits. Saya panted as he ambled toward her.

_**Do you think Carl is behind that mask?**_

_Can't we just leave Carl alone?_

"Carl! Here's _**my**_ love!" Saya, the killer Saya, shouted. Tears in her eyes and anger accompanying them. She ran toward him and screamed in anger. But Carl grabbed her blade and threw it aside. Saya lunged at him and clawed at his neck. She attempted to kill him by drinking all his blood. However, Carl pinned her to the ground and bit into her neck. Saya screamed in pain and defeat. She wriggled violently until she had no more strength left in her. Carl had drunk much of her blood and this caused her fatigue. He got off Saya and picked her up into his arms.

_I don't want to kill Carl, I still love him!_

_**You fool! **_

_I will kill him...when I must._

"Foolish girl." he mocked and then flew away into the mansion. Saya would have to be held in a containment chamber, until she could be controlled.


	26. Fool, I Passionately Hate You

Okay, this is a song by Evanescence, it's called "Everybody's Fool."

Anyhow, I find it to be the perfect POV song for Phantom and Saya.

**_Bold_ **is Saya's thoughts

_Regular_ is Phantom's thoughts.

Songfic Chapter!

* * *

**  
**

_**Perfect by nature**_

_**Icons of self-indulgence**_

_**Just what we all need**_

_**More lies about our world**_

"As much as I adore the killer inside you, you prove rather difficult," Phantom said. He was carrying Saya through the blood-spattered hallways of the mansion now. The killer was gone, faded away into her mind. She lies there in Carl's arms, staring at his blurred face with half-lidded eyes. She knows he has hurt her and yet she still loved him.

_**There never was and never will be**_

_**Have you no shame?**_

_**Don't you see me?**_

_**You know you've got everybody fooled!**_

Saya wanted Carl to look at her with regret. Regret for hurting her and raping her. But he did not, he smirked shamelessly and chuckled. He was glad that she was in pain. He was glad to have tasted her and raped her. He was glad that she was fighting.

"Tomorrow Saya, our children will be able to be conceived," Phantom said, entering the lab. People looked at Saya fearfully. Saya had been here too, and killed some people before departing. This was Carl's personal lab.

_Look,_

_Here she comes now._

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh, how we love you_

"What the hell kind of medication did you put her on?" one scientist asked.

"She stopped taking the medication. I didn't tell her to keep taking the pills," Phantom said. He placed Saya on a metal bed, he touched her face. Saya looked up and groaned with anger and delight.

"I do apologize, my love. Start her on a blood drip," Phantom said.

_**No flaws when you're pretending**_

_**But now I know **__she_

_Never was and never will be_

_**You don't know how you betrayed me**_

Saya's mind held some trace of delight for Carl's request. He shined so beautifully to her now. He seemed so perfect, before this night. Saya's eyes widened as a needle was stuck in her arm, blood drained into her. She gasped as the familiar thirst plagued her. Carl was wearing a mask, she realized that now. The truth was clear. She wanted to remember the pain he had given her when he was wearing that mask.

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

_**Without the mask,**_

_**Where will you hide?**_

_Can't find yourself_

Saya reached her hand toward to touch Carl's face. Instead, Carl grabbed her wrist as Saya touched his mask. Feebly, she pulled it away and saw his face. Hate consumed her, she clawed at him feebly with the hand he had in grasp. She couldn't find her life with him; he had lied to her since the very day he kissed her. And Carl liked it; he would keep her from becoming who she was.

_**Lost in your lies!**_

_**I know the truth now**_

_**I know who you are**_

_**And I don't love you anymore**_

"I swear, with every drop of blood left in me I WILL KILL YOU!" she shouted in a raspy voice. Tears consumed her eyes because she still loved him, at least the sweet part she knew. As the blood flowed into her veins her strength returned and she wriggled violently. She had to be held down by several security guards. However, Carl wasn't intimidated. He stood there and watched Saya's futile attempt to kill him.

"I hate you!" Saya screamed. Carl laughed and approached her, leaning his face into hers. Pinning the wrist he had in grasp to the table, besides her head.

_**There never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled!**_

_**Never was and never will be**_

"Saya, I have all the power here," he intimidated; he cupped her face and kissed her roughly. Saya's body wriggled angrily but soon subdued as the taste of Carl's blood filled her mouth. Carl had bit deep into his tongue and now his blood was flowing into Saya's mouth. When their lips parted Saya spat up the blood and leered at Carl with anger.

"I'll kill you! I swear I will kill you!" Saya screamed. She gasped into more tears as flashes of her and Carl ran through her mind. They were filled with pain, lust, passion, deception, and much more. She _loved_ Carl, her heart knew so. However, now, Carl was no longer real to her, their love was no longer real. Phantom was real to her now, her hate for Phantom was real.

**Y_ou're not real and you can't save me  
_**

_And somehow now you're everybody's fool!_


	27. Why Must I Love What I Hate?

Saya wriggled violently, freeing her limbs. She lunged at Carl but was shot and fell to the ground. She feebly crawled toward Carl, clawing at his feet and missing narrowly. Saya's eyes closed and her body became fatigued. Consumed by her weakness and tiredness she fell into a dreamless slumber.

"What did you use to knock her out?" Carl asked.

"A sedative. I need her asleep to get an ovum extraction, she should be out for a quite a while. I'll call in a crew to take her to a containment room," Mr. Jordan said. Carl nodded his head and crouched down before Saya. She lie still and asleep. He rolled her over and caressed her blood-spattered face.

"It's a shame, she was so beautiful. When she wakes up tell me. I want to talk to her," Carl said and then he exited.

* * *

-The Next Morning At Red Shield Head Quarters- 

"Here's your identification card," Julia said as she gave it to Mathew. But Mathew pushed her hand away and smiled.

"I won't be needing it," Mathew said.

"Then how do you plan to get in?" Kai asked.

"Chiropterans can imitate themselves as the person they kill," Mathew said.

"I plan to break in by using my Chevalier abilities and then drink the blood of one of the scientists. Then, I will take their face and body into my own as a disguise. Its the safest precaution," Mathew said. Everyone in the room stood still.

"Just like your father would do," Julia said and then she turned to David. David nodded his head in agreement.

"Be careful son, Saya means a lot to us. And, you're my son," David said, but he didn't want to finish.

* * *

"What caused her to lose control?" Carl asked Mr. Jordan. 

"Not memories, a blood test shows a small trace of the anti-memory in her blood. She would've had a seizure if she lost control by means of memory. We did an MRI of her brain, there was some unusual brain activity. Normally that type of brain activity happens when she loses control, blocking out any of her controlled brain activity. But, it showed both of those activities working together. It appears that the pills might have caused brain damage causing her control loss. But, there seems to be no real damage that could kill her. Her senses, awareness, and memory seem intact. If I am correct her brain function should be back to normal in no time," Mr. Jordan said.

"Good, and the ovum reanimation?" Carl asked.

"We should have the fertility injections ready in a few days if all goes well. Speaking of going well, the sedative should be wearing off in a few minutes," Mr. Jordan.

"Wonderful, I'd like to have talk with _my_ Saya," Carl said with indignation. No, he would not try to physically harm Saya. At least, not severely.

* * *

Saya woke up a few minutes later in a medium sized metal chamber. The air vents were small and the door was sealed tight. Her body had been washed and a new dress clothed her body. She banged on the door with her fist until they bled and she screamed in anger. Finally, a few minutes later, when Saya sat in a corner and examined her bloodied hands, the door opened. Carl entered. Saya, almost instinctively, stood up and crept along the walls. 

"Saya, why did you try to escape?" Carl asked. Saya leered at him with hurt and anger, but most of all with sadness.

"Because, you're a sick depraved bastard," Saya said softly, and somewhat regretfully. Carl chuckled and then neared her, Saya veered away from his path. But, he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, still in his grasp.

"Saya, you're ill. Have you not been taking the pills?" Carl asked, he ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her face with his Chiropteran hand. Saya's eyes narrowed at his hand and she growled. Carl tightened his grasp on her arm, the slight crack of bones was heard. Saya whimpered but did not beg for mercy.

"I will not take them again, you are keeping something from me. I discovered it after I didn't take my dosage. And now, I want to remember everything you've done to me so I can kill you!" Saya shouted angrily. Carl rolled his eyes and leaned forward at her. Saya wriggled as he kissed her cheek. Carl moved back a bit and his eyes studied her.

"Why not kill me now? Do you still love me?" Carl teased as he leaned into her face. His lips nearing hers, Saya almost let him kiss her. Remembering those sweet tender lips, his mouth so warm and tasting of blood. His lips and body so experienced in physical love, it almost drove her crazy when he touched her.

But she came to senses and became angry. Saya, using her free hand, slapped him. Carl's head turned aside as the force from Saya's hand came into contact with his face. He chuckled and turned his head back to Saya. Saya was blushing softly, or perhaps she was red with anger? Either way it amused Carl and aroused him somewhat.

"I am nothing but a breeding animal to you! You don't care about me! All you care about is what you put inside me!" Saya shouted. She tried to escape but Carl grabbed her other arm and pinned her arms to her sides.

(A/N; Might I comment; "All you care about is what you put inside me!" DAAAMN! Get it?)

"Saya," he said softly. He released Saya and caressed the lining of her jaw and chin. He looked into her eyes, only seeing the tears that lucidly shined in their corners. And hatred and pain in the pupil and scarlet iris.

"If you were just a breeding animal to me I wouldn't have let you sleep in my bed and give all you needed. I would have let you be placed in the lab here where people would experiment on you like they did to your sister. I do not want that for you, I love you. Saya, my soulmate born unwanted, didn't you forgive me?" Carl asked, almost sensitively. Saya didn't answer, instead she pushed him away and ran. But she didn't make it far. In the middle of the room she collapsed to her knees and held one hand over the other as she pressed them into the ground.

She _forgave_ Carl, and now she didn't want to forgive him at all! She wanted to kill him...and yet, she wanted to love him. She whimpered as tears shed from her eyes as she closed them. Carl walked to her and crouched down in front of her, setting a hand on hers. Saya's eyes opened with confusion and acceptation as she looked up at him. Carl set his other hand on her face and grinned.

"Won't you, Saya? Won't you let me take your hand and bring you back into my bed?" Carl asked. Saya stifled back her tears and turned her head aside. Her hair covering her beautifully depressing face. Carl's hand was forced away from her face, he tried to stroke her hair away from her face but Saya squirmed, her lips trembling.

"N-no..." she whimpered. Carl stifled his actions, Saya had not once said _no_ to him since her awakening. Yes, she had denied at some points, but never said no.

"...I don't want to love you anymore. Forgive me." she implored. Carl stood up and looked somewhat disappointed. He left the room, without giving Saya to most subtle feeling of consolation.


	28. Complete One With Pain

Saya stared down at the food that was presented before her. Mr. Jordan had brought it in, he hadn't left yet.

"You know," he started as Saya took a sip of water. Saya looked up at him with pain and anger.

"Carl loves you; I don't see why you won't cooperate with him. He really wants to have children with you," Mr. Jordan solaced. Saya threw a knife at him, it was a butter-knife but hell she was angry. Mr. Jordan narrowly missed it; Saya's inhuman strength had caused the knife to slice halfway into the metal wall behind him.

"I'm nothing but a breeding animal..." Saya whimpered. Tears shed from her eyes and she held her right hand feebly under her right eye. Saya loved Carl and she missed him. She missed his arm arms and body. She missed his touch...and his blood. But Saya denied Carl and suppressed her feelings for him. She hadn't seen him in a few days, not since she was placed here after losing control.

"I would like to have children with him too but he killed our child once already! I hate him and I'm going to kill him even if it means killing a part of me!" Saya screamed in anger. Mr. Jordan left the room hastily and somewhat freaked out, and went to his lab.

"Give her the fertility medications?" Carl asked.

"I mixed them in with the food, when she's finished you can bring her up to your chambers. The drugs should keep her fertile for about a week and a half. Just don't damage her anymore, she seemed very distraught when I brought her the food," Mr. Jordan said. Carl chuckled and crossed his arms.

"She much more fun to play with when she struggles, and much more desirable," Carl said in a teasing tone. He could feel his body become untensed by the thought of touching Saya, he smiled blissfully but suppressed his arousing body.

"Carl, I understand that you enjoy hurting her but perhaps why not just drink her blood so she doesn't feel much pain? I even feel sympathy for her!" Mr. Jordan said.

"She's in my bed, not yours," Carl mocked and then he walked away. Mr. Jordan soon left the room, not knowing of what would happen to him.

* * *

Mathew had snuck in a few minutes ago, he narrowly missed the camera. He lifted his nose, no scent of Saya. He had met Saya at a very young age, but he recognized her scent. Suddenly, a very small trace of her scent filled the air. He looked down the hall to see a man, whom had Saya's scent on him. 

He ran the man at tremendous speed; he was invisible in a blue stream. He grabbed the man and pulled him away faster before he could scream. He threw him in a utility closet and locked himself in the room.

"A Chevalier!" Mr. Jordan exulted. Mathew turned around and pressed him up against the wall.

"Where's Saya?!" Mathew asked angrily, his eyes glowing red.

"As much as I feel sorry for her I can't let you jeopardize the work here," Mr. Jordan said.

"Then I'll suck the life and knowledge out of you!" Mathew yelled, he bit down in Mr. Jordan's neck. The blood flowing into his mouth and running into his veins.

* * *

Saya finished her food a few minutes later. 

"Tasted rather funny, no wonder! The cooking here as sucked since day one!" Saya whispered heatedly. She heard someone enter the room; Saya looked up and saw Carl. She lay still on her bed and turned to her side. She didn't even want to look at him.

"Don't you want children Saya?" Carl asked. Saya shot up and gasped. But it was too late; Carl was already at the end of the bed. He was crawling on top of her; he hadn't forced her to lie down yet. His warm breath on her face, the smell of blood made Saya's eyes glow.

"Don't be afraid, you've never denied before," Carl teased. His fingers caressed her forearms, which supported her from behind. Carl's lips traveled downward to her neck, his lips caressing her neck just along the veins. Saya's choked on the tears, remembering those lips against her skin, biting, sucking, and tasting. Recalling the feeling of his lips warm and tender on her neck, sucking at her breasts, and pressing against her lips to solace her.

Carl's left hand traveled to the back of her neck, his other hand along her thigh. He pushed her back gently.

"NO! I don't want to have children with you! Please STOP!" Saya screamed. She kicked him in the stomach with her knee and plopped onto the floor as he fell to his side in pain. A minute later he sat up and looked down at Saya.

He chuckled.

"You have any idea how beautiful you are when you fight?" he teased. Saya sliding away from him but in an instant he was sitting behind her. He gently grabbed her neck and pulled her into his arms. Saya could hear his heartbeat, it broke her heart to hear it. They still beat at the same pace and rhythm. He picked her up and carried her out the door. Soon they were in his room, the door locked.

Saya backed away from him as he neared her. She kept her distance from the bed. Knowing how easily he could hold her down and ravish her. In an instant he was behind her again, this time he grabbed her arms and restrained them behind her. Saya whimpered, her eyes wandering the room in search of a weapon.

"Don't be 'fraid, Saya, you know I will not hurt you," he whispered. Saya felt him free her arms and in another instant he was in front of her, he cupped her face, leaning into her face. Saya's mouth opened in shock. He wasn't going to rape her, he was trying to seduce her. Carl was an experienced lover, and gentle. But at times, he was aggressive. Now would be an example of that time.

"Come with me, be one with me again, complete me," he whispered, he kissed her. Saya's squeaked and pulled back. But Carl grabbed her and kissed her again. Saya missed his lips and body, but she had to deny. She could feel her hands come up against his back and embrace him. Then her eyes shot open and she pushed him away.

"No! I don't love you!" Saya cried.

"Saya, I do not wish to _force_ you like I had to before. You and I, we _will _become one!" he threatened. He grabbed her and gently tossed her onto the bed. He removed his kimono, exposing his well muscled chest. He held Saya down as he came on top of her, kissing her and tugging at her clothes.

"NO! Please! Don't!" Saya cried, wriggling and punching. Carl grabbed her wrists and pinned them down at the sides of her head on the bed. His face neared hers and he smiled.

"Shh, I promise it won't hurt," he solaced impishly. His lips pressed against her jaw and caressed downward to her neck. Suddenly his hands tightened on Saya's wrists and broke them. Saya screamed and kicked, but her legs were parted and would have no effect on kicking Carl straight-forward. His right hand traveled to Saya's left thigh, caressing it and parting it from pressing against his hip. His other hand caressed her ebony tresses, his lips at work with her neck. As soon as Saya's wrists healed she endeavored to push Carl off her. He was simply caressing her but he would lose his patience with her soon enough. He nibbled at her ear and chuckled.

"Don't deny, Saya," he solaced.

"NO! Get off! I said NO!" Saya cried. Carl sighed and lost his patience. As he was about to remove his pants the alarm went off and he knew he had no time to be with Saya. He got off her and quickly pulled on his kimono. Before leaving he glanced at Saya, who lie on the bed sobbing and repenting.

"I will be back to complete you." he warned her.


	29. Safe At Last

Saya lie there on the bed sobbing and repenting, mostly for Carl's actions.

_Please, someone help me!_

His body, his lips, and touch, she envied it so and yet she craved more. She held her hands over her mouth and let out a subdued cry of painful pleasure. She curled up in a ball, wanting to slip into madness in her own solitude.

* * *

"What is the emergency? I have something very important to do with Saya," Carl said angrily. 

"Mr. Jordan was found dead," a security guard said. Carl crossed his arms.

"Is that all? There are many more scientists here to take his place," Carl said dispassionately.

"The thing is he was seen in walking upstairs when we found his body," the security guard said. Carl's eyes widened.

"A Chevalier, lock down the lower levels!" Carl ordered. He ran back upstairs to the mansion.

* * *

The doors flew open and a being entered. Saya cried softly and closed her eyes. 

"Please, no more," she whimpered. The being walked over to her, the sound of rippling skin came about as the being transformed into a blonde haired man. But Saya did not see.

"I am not here to hurt you Saya, I am here to rescue you," the man said. Saya opened her eyes and looked up at the man. A quick flashback of the boys familiar face and she spoke.

"Ma-th-ew?" Saya said overwhelmingly as she reached out to him. A loud growl filled the air and Mathew picked Saya up into his arms and ran out the door.

"No time to get acquainted!" Mathew shouted. Saya looked over his shoulder, a terrible monster was chasing after them. Mathew ran down the hall and veered to another and set Saya down. She immediately stood up and looked at him with an overwhelmed expression.

"Stay here," Mathew said and then he handed her a walkie-talkie.

"Call for help," he said and then he ran down out to the hallway. The monster rammed into him. The sounds of battle and angry growls filled the air. Blood splattered on the walls and flesh was torn; their aroma filling the air. Saya's slid down the wall, panicking and panting into tears,

"Where is Saya?!" Carl shouted, he was the monster; in his true form.

"Carl?" Saya asked. She stood up with tears in her eyes and body trembling. She walked toward them but the walkie-talkie went off and that caught her attention, which made her halt.

"Mathew, are you alright?" a man said from the walkie-talkie. Saya held it to her face and pressed a button, keeping her eyes on the hallway.

"N-no, it's Saya. Please, help me..." Saya whimpered.

"Saya, we're on our way," the man said. The growls and screams continued until they silenced a few minutes later. A shadow approached the hall, Saya backed away. A man entered.

"Mathew?!" Saya cried and then she ran into his arms. His body was healed and clothing in shreds.

"I transformed, it was amazing," Mathew said panting.

"We must go," he said. He grabbed her hand and bat wings divulged from his back. He pulled her closer into his arms and they flew out the door.

"Where's Carl?" Saya asked.

"I couldn't defeat him, so I had to knock him out. Which was very hard." Mathew said. Saya was safe at last.


	30. Cry For The Pain of Joy

It seemed like hours they flew over land and water. Finally, when they came to a stop, they landed on a boat. Several people neared, all looking very familiar to Saya. Saya stifled her steps as she looked at the black haired man.

"Saya, do you remember us?" Hakumei asked. Saya stood still and confused as she looked at the black haired man.

"You're...Hagi," Saya asked softly. Hagi nodded his head. Saya ran into his arms and wept. She had never been so grateful to be in a man's arms.

"Carl told me you were evil...but I don't believe him anymore. Please, tell me all he has done to me. I don't want to love him anymore, give me the strength to kill him..." Saya whimpered as Hagi held her. Their heartbeats were the same as Saya listened.

* * *

Carl's eyes fluttered open, how long had he been out? He had been terribly injured, that's all he could remember. And that he had lost a lot of blood. 

"Carl, thank God you're awake," one of the scientists said. Carl was lying on a hospital bed with a blood drip in his arm.

"Where's Saya?" he demanded angrily.

"She was abducted by that Chevalier. We don't know their exact location but we have a hunch that Red Shield Head Quarters is nearby. We sent out a search party," the scientist said. Carl pulled the blood drip from his arm and smirked.

"Well, my bride is in for a rude awakening," he said with as his eyes glowed red.

* * *

"In the end, we thought you were dead. That is until now," Hagi said. They were in an infirmary room on the ship. Saya sat on the bed wearing a new attire. A black dress, she remembered that she had worn this before. All she knew was she had worn a dress like that at that farm place. 

"So, Carl and I are still enemies?" Saya asked. She wiped her tears away with the back of her sleeve. She inhaled deeply, her eyes consumed by tears of joy and pain.

Hagi nodded his head.

"But, why then? Why would he have treated me like an equal? Like a lover..." Saya asked.

"To Carl, you are both his reason for living and his enemy. I guess, when he couldn't stand his loneliness anymore he turned to you as both enemy and lover. That's why he kept you in his bed. That is why he made you drink his blood and try to suppress your memory," Solomon told her. He sat beside her and hugged her to solace her.

"Then...I really was just nothing but a breeding animal. All those nights of laughter and blissful passion were just simple seduction?" Saya asked, but, by her tone of voice one could tell she did not want an answer.

"You're safe now, Saya, we promise he will not hurt you anymore. We will kill him, leave it to us," Solomon said.

"No..." Saya whimpered.

"I-I would like to kill Carl. That is my love for him. I love him to kill him and that is how it shall be," Saya said, her voice growing stronger with envy.

"If that is your wish." Hagi said.


	31. When You Thought It Was All Over

It had been a few days since Saya was saved. So far, she knew that she was safe and no longer in danger's bed. She was happy and somewhat grim. A part of her couldn't help but mourn her love for Carl, while a part of her wanted to take his life in the most painful manner.

* * *

"It took us a while to separate all the medication that was in Saya's bloodstream but we know now," Getsuei said.

"And what was it?" Kai asked.

"A memory suppressant, but very little was left. We also found some traces of Hagi's blood, fresh too. She should remember in no time," Hakumei said, and then she went silent.

"But, there was something else. A fertility medication, one that works," Getsuei said. She typed in a password on the keyboard then positioned the computer to her friends. It showed the structure of the medication.

"What?" Solomon asked.

"Yes, we managed to separate a small trace. It was made from Saya's ovums, at least that's where it derived. The rest of the ingredients are ovum reanimation enzymes. We also ran an expiration analysis, she only has three days of fertility left," Getsuei said. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Well, obviously Carl is trying to have children with Saya," Julia said.

"That makes perfect sense. Diva's dead, no blood source for the Chiroptera. And the continuance of Chiropteran Queens," David said.

"We also did some other analyses. Because Saya was so sterile for so long the ovum can't spilt. One child will be born if she is impregnated these next few days. And, according to the data even Hagi could impregnate Saya. Her ovums aren't as complex because of the sterility, but they're fertile," Hakumei said. Hagi stood silent as a red streak appeared across his face. Was he...humiliated? Or just excited?

"Go get her Hagi," Kai teased, trying to lighten the mood. But, seeing as no one laughed he shut up.

"We also found large traces of Carl's blood. We nagged a few cells and used it to make this," Hakumei said as she held up a vile of clear liquid.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"Carl used an enzyme to make himself immune to Saya's blood. This will hit his bone marrow, canceling out the enzyme and killing him. Saya told us he had drank her blood, with Saya's blood in his veins already he should die," Hakumei said.

"If he comes someone will have to inject him with this. It will take a few minutes to take effect but it will kill him," Getsuei said and then she handed Hagi the vile and have him a syringe.

"You know what to do I trust?" Getsuei asked. Hagi nodded his head.

"How long until we reach our exit port?" Kai asked.

"A day in a half, let's hope Phantom hasn't found us," Julia said.

* * *

Saya sang her song, her sister's song actually. The sunset's glow lined up with the hidden details of her face. She was so beautiful. Little did she know who was able to perceive the song.

"She's close, I can hear her," Carl told the captain and then pointed in the direction where the song was coming from.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Order the men to ready themselves," Carl ordered. If they went with haste they'd arrive at dusk.

Only a few minutes away.

* * *

The stars were well seen in the sky when Saya stopped singing. Hagi and Solomon stood a few feet from her, admiring her voice.

"Saya, dinner is ready," Solomon said. Saya smiled at him and laughed blissfully.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes," Saya said happily. Then, the ship shook, like an explosion took place.

"Phantom!" Solomon yelled as he recognized the smell of his blood. Hagi gave Saya her sword and told her there was no need to coat it in blood. He gave her a syringe with a clear liquid.

"This will kill him. Inject him and he will die in minutes," Hagi said. Saya's began to cry, Hagi wiped her tears away.

"Come Saya, you must fight now." Hagi said.


	32. Regret From A Lover's Sacrifice

People began to exit the ship and people climbed onto it. The people carried guns and shot relentlessly. Many people died and Phantom (in his whole specter drama attire) thought it to be the perfect stage.

Though, he knew Saya would not come with him. And her Chevaliers would prevent him from taking her. Last time there were advantages, now it was a riddle to be solved. It was simple, decapitate Saya's Chevaliers and get her in a room alone. Then leave without her, his work would be done. He would return to claim the creatures that would bloom in Saya's womb; knowing that Saya would willingly follow to protect her children.

"Now, where are you Saya...?" he asked in a teasing voice. The gunshots' sound faded as he entered the boat. He closed his eyes and smiled blissfully, hearing the sound of Saya's heart beat in his head. Her breathing dim and in a somewhat slow pattern.

"So, you're running? You can run but you can't hide!" he said and then he smirked contemptuously.

* * *

Saya and her Chevalier were running down the halls of the ship. If Phantom was coming after her then it was decided she would fight him in an empty and (most likely) obvious place. Saya wanted to fight Phantom alone, with only her Chevaliers to watch.

This was her battle.

They came to a hallway where the sounds of gunshots were heard and cries of pain. Saya and her Chevaliers ran toward her help the humans only to find one being left standing. Saya's heart pounded fearfully as she recognized the Phantom's laughter. Hagi grabbed her and led her to another hallway and told her to stay put. He promised he would return and not to leave no matter what she heard. She heard gunshots, she tried to hold back the tears and suddenly there was silence; or at least it felt like it. Phantom's voice filled her head, he was calling to her.

_Where are you?_

She gasped and swiveled in all directions; no one was around.

_Saya...? _

She turned her attention to a dark hallway, a being entered from it.

_There you are...Shall we dance tonight one last time?  
_

Crimson eyes flashed through her mind; Phantom? Saya gasped and backed away.

"There you are, Saya. Its been so long,"

He neared her and suddenly was knocked to the ground. Hagi had thrown his daggers at him and he hit the ground. However that was not the end. Saya ran toward Hagi, about to aid him but she thrown back by her once lover.

By the time she had gotten up Solomon had several gashes in him and was thrown through a wall. Hagi, who was normally a good fighter, was even beaten by Phantom. His cello case was thrown onto Solomon's weak bleeding form and Phantom's claw through his stomach. Several spikes impaled through his body.

Then, he turned to Saya. Saya backed away in fear, nearly tripping over a corpse. Her sword still in hand, the syringe in her hand against her blade's hilt. Her sword against her leg and trembling from her hand.

"Now Saya, don't you know that I am still your lover. Even with the mask?" he teased and then he lunged at her. Saya ran and ran until she came to a door and opened it. It was a large storage room. Saya ran through the maze of crates. She heard the door of the storage room open and be locked. She ran faster and faster, not caring how loud her heart was pounding.

"Saya!" Mathew shouted and ran up to her.

"Mathew! Where's Carl?!" Saya asked. Mathew grabbed her arm and looked around warily.

"I don't know. But, we have to get you out of here. You can't fight when you're not fully awakened," Mathew said. They began to walk, trying to find an exit but couldn't. Saya could hear Phantom's voice in her head. Her hearted pounding at the same rhythm as his, she knew he was close.

_We'll be one soon..._

Saya's eyes widened and she grabbed Mathew's shoulder and shook him.

"He's here!" she cried and they began to run. Only to find that Phantom jumped down a few feet in front of them. Mathew eyes glowed red and he and Phantom battled. Saya ran, only to find herself climbing up an escape ladder to another level. For she climbed as best as she could, for one of her hands held the syringe and her sword. She looked back, Mathew was not doing so well. Phantom was gone! Where was he?

"Saya! Get out! Fast!" Mathew cried. Phantom grabbed Saya's ankle, pulling her down and she fell onto a stake of crate. She let out a soft scream, thinking she would be victim to Phantom's love. However, Mathew pushed Phantom out of the way. Her daughter's chevalier was killed, his limbs hastily cut off and his head as well. Phantom's spikes impaled the joints if his limbs and he was decapitated. Saya sword, was lost after she hit the crates, but the syringe remained in her hand.

"Out of my way!" he shouted. Mathew's dead body hit a large steel crate and his body was hidden; but the smell of his blood filled the air. The crack of bones was heard.

"Mathew!" Saya shouted in fear and tried to run toward him. Carl blocked her and smirked at her. Saya's eyes began to tremble, she backed away.

"I came to dance with you," he mocked. His eyes beginning to glow crimson, an assuring sign he would get what he wanted; his children. Saya's back hit against a stacked pile of crates, she could go no further. And if she was to climb over them there was the wall to block her way.

"I must fight, I must kill you to save-to save..." she couldn't finish. Her throat choked on her fear and tears. Her eyes closed, she expected for her lover to beat her, but she was not harmed. She felt Phantom's claw like fingers on her face, wiping away her tears. Saya opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Don't be afraid, Saya. We will become one," he teased. She veered away from him, only to be grabbed and thrown against the stack of crates she first came to. The syringe was lost, why had she hesitated to kill him? He kissed her and pinned to the ground. His mask still on him as were his clothes. His lips traveling down her neck in the most lustful manner.

"Carl...please get off. I don't want you! Please, no more! NO MORE!" Saya cried. Carl pressed his index finger to her lips, still kissing her neck. His lips moved to her ear, solacing her to be obedient and allow him to rape her.

"Shh, it won't hurt. It won't last long," he promised disdainfully.

Saya turned her head aside and saw the syringe. She stretched her arm out to it and using her fingers she rolled it into her grasp. She screamed in agony and relief as the needle went into Phantom's shoulder, she cried as she injected him with the enzyme. Phantom convulsed in pain for a moment, rolling off her.

"Oh, please forgive me!" Saya implored and she squirmed away and stood up. Hagi and Solomon bashed through the doors and ran up to Saya. Phantom was nearing her now, he was still not weakened. He pulled the syringe from his shoulder-blade and smirked.

"No..." Saya wept.

"Did you...?" Hagi asked as he pulled her out of the way. Saya nodded her head regretfully, they were about to run off when Phantom lunged toward Saya, whose eyes were filled with tears. She turned to him as he lunged, only to have Hagi through several daggers at him. He was beaten to the ground.

"Solomon, take Saya away from here!" Hagi ordered. Solomon grabbed Saya's arm and attempted to lead her away but she refused. With a ravaged face and voice she cried:

"No! I will stay and make peace with him!"

Solomon had no choice but to assent. Phantom was up within the next few seconds, pulling the daggers from him flesh. As they fell to the ground the blood that coated them slowly crystallized. He made toward Saya again, only to be thwarted by Hagi.

"Very well then, I'll fight you for her like the animals we are!" he protested. Hagi bashed his cello case into him, Phantom blocked his attacks. Solomon kept trying to pull Saya away, but she denies, watching her lover fight intently, not knowing his doom. Phantom soon outsmarted Hagi, throwing him against the wall and impaling him with a spike, and made toward Saya.

"Now, come my dear..." he said, nearly out of breath. Solomon's hand transformed, he was ready to attack Carl. When suddenly Hagi threw his cello case at him, causing Carl to fall back into the wall. A sickening crack was heard, almost like glass breaking. As Phantom stood he clutched right arm as it crumbled to pieces.

"What-what's happening to me?" he asked fearfully as shards of his arm fell to the ground.

"Carl!" Saya cried. She ran to him, holding his close as he fell, trying to keep his crystallizing limb in place but could not as he fell, already a dead man, into Saya's lap.

"I love you! I'm sorry...Let me save you! I'll save you!" she cried desperately. Her love for this man still apparent in her eyes.

"Saya..." Hagi said. Saya sat on her knees and pulled Phantom into her arms. He looked up at her with his eyes, those terrifying and sensitive eyes. Saya's arms around him in the most loving manner, regret plagued her face. She buried her head in his chest, the sickening cracks deepening as they spread all over his body.

"Please forgive me...I'm not afraid to say that I-I," Saya whimpered, tears ran down her face and her eyes shut tight. She couldn't say it, she couldn't say she loved him. Memories of all the good times that she and Carl had. All the caresses, conversations, and mutual things passed through her body and mind. She ceased her tears, she didn't want Carl to die watching her weep. She wanted him to die seeing that darkly blissful face of hers.

Blood leaked from Carl's mouth, but nothing could stop his demise. In moments he would be dead. Carl set a hand on her face, Saya opened her eyes and looked down at him. Only to see he was smiling, for what reason Saya did not know. Carl's hand was cold but his touch the same, passionate and gentle. She could feel his hand crystallize against her face and she set a her free hand on the hand that was on her face, as if begging it to stay in place.

"I'll be back to complete my love for you. Vengeance will be mine..." he whispered. The cracks in his neck glowed red, her tears freely flowing over and into them. He craned his neck, a long crack forming from his jaw to his eye, his mouth near Saya's lips. He grabbed her neck, Saya squeaked. Hagi almost ran to her but Solomon pulled him back. Phantom wasn't going to hurt her. Saya removed his mask, looking into the face of her beloved enemy.

"Grant me one last taste..." he begged in a raspy voice.

"I don't want you to die..." Saya whimpered, Carl smiled softly and awaited Saya to make her choice. Saya's lips neared his and their eyes closed, they kissed. The last of their deplorable and unjust love fading deep into their lips, the memories and repentance throbbing in their hearts. Sadly, by the time their lips met he had already crystallized. He was dead, his eyes open displaying betrayal and pity, looking at Saya. He crumbled to dust as Saya's lips met his own. More tears pooled in Saya's eyes and she panted heavily, trying to suppress it. Hagi walked up to her and sat behind her. Solomon did the same and sat next her. They wrapped their arms around her, trying to solace her.

"Saya..." Hagi whispered. Saya threw her head back and the tears were nearly bursting from her eyes.

"Carl! Please forgive me! Carl!...I love you...CARL! AH...CARL! FORGIVE ME!" she cried her pleas, holding the little that was left of her lover closer.

Alas, not every happy ending will be perfect. The battle was over.


	33. Something Much More Powerful

-Next Night-

She had killed him, finally he was dead. His blood lingered in her veins, still chillingly sweet. Saya trembled as she remembered the way she kissed him and the way he touched her. Carl, Phantom, whatever he preferred to be called, was the only man she had ever been with. She had a groom, his name was Hagi. Yet, she was the bride of her enemy. The very same enemy that had tried to kill her, raped her, and had her bear his children. Scarred her, scorned her, and watched her in agony before she finally anticipated to his wicked commands.

And yet, she forgave him. And, unbelievably she loved him.

_What he did to me is unforgivable!_

Saya shouted in her mind. Tears shed from her eyes, it was a shame she still felt for him.

He killed a part of her, killed their daughter, and used her. He tasted her blood and tears, always enjoying her pain. Always solacing her and in a subtle way somehow touching her soul with his depraved words. He was always so enviously passionate and frightfully appealing to her. His lips, his touch, his body, she recalled them all distinctly. She blushed, remembering how he felt against her. It was indeed pleasurable and repented quite often nowadays.

She remembered the last night she held him in her arms. She had cried out his name and asked for forgiveness. Though she knew what had to be done. It was more like an obligation than revenge. While something inside her yearned to kill him, a subtle part of her loved him. Now, she repented both her love for him and for still loving him.

It was unfair!

"Hagi," she whispered softly, trying to forget Carl. The being she loved so and hated so all at once.

"When I last held Carl it felt so wrong, I didn't want him to die. I wanted him to live...but just not next to me in bed," Saya confessed, tears running down her cheeks. Hagi walked up to her and sat next to her on her bed. He cupped her face and wiped her tears away.

"Would you have preferred if I had killed him?" Hagi asked. Saya shook her head and whimpered. Her killing of Carl was closure, closure that they were enemies and nothing more.

Lovers, once.

Yes Saya knew she was not whole, not with him dead. And yet she found herself happier with the lies. Only when being lied to was she her happiest? She did not know, but the truth hurt more than lies.

"How can one love something so much they know they were born to hate?" she questioned. Hagi didn't answer, not wanting to provoke more tears. Saya placed her hands on her stomach and smiled.

"He said he wanted to have children with me," Saya smiled and laughed softly. She looked up at Hagi.

"I only have forty-eight hours left of fertility, after that I am sterile again," Saya said. She looked up at Hagi and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you, Hagi," she whispered. They unexpectedly kissed. Hagi took the liberty and deepened it, Saya did not deny or struggle. She pulled his head forward, kissing him harder. They both fell back onto the bed. Saya had never kissed Carl like this, not with this much passion. When the kiss ended Hagi lie on top of Saya, both panting.

"Saya, will you accept me?" Hagi asked.

"Hagi, will you not be my Chevalier for one night? Just be my lover," Saya said.

"If that is your wish," Hagi jeered and they laughed. They kissed again, removing each other's clothes. Their lovemaking would be much more powerful and passionate than Saya's love for Carl.


	34. Finally A Happy Ending

Saya awoke that morning, Hagi lying next to her awake. She hugged Hagi and kissed him, Hagi hugged her back.

"I never felt this way...even with Carl," Saya whispered, a tear of joy and pain shedding from the right eye. Hagi stroked her hair. Kai knocked on the door and then walked in. Seeing Hagi and Saya together, naked and under a blanket in bed, he was shocked and excited.

"At least you weren't loud, breakfast is ready. Give ya' say half of an hour and then I'm eating it," Kai joked. Saya threw a pillow at him and he laughed before leaving. The following week when Saya worked in the garden she started to feel unwell. She also stated she hadn't gotten her period.

Kai proudly bought her a pregnancy test.

_Positive._

Saya ran into Hagi's arms and kissed him after receiving the news. She hugged him tightly and squeaked in delight.

"What's the good news?" Solomon asked.

"Hagi, I'm pregnant!" Saya exulted, kissing him again. She had never felt such joy.

THE END!

Alright, I'll write a sequel but that will be that final one for this collection. PLEASE review to chapter 32, I want to know what you think of it!


End file.
